


Совершенное существо

by mushroomtea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtea/pseuds/mushroomtea
Summary: Alien AU





	1. Дзета Сетки

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно! Присутствует весьма вольное обращение с обоими канонами, матчастью, здравым смыслом.

Пробуждение прошло без происшествий. Весь экипаж и пассажиры — отряд спецназа из десяти человек, отправленный со спасательной экспедицией — были живы и в приемлемом для дальнейшей работы состоянии. Только Гэвин Рид, один из пилотов, долго блевал желчью. Коннор знал, что он ещё около часа будет отлёживаться в медотсеке, бледный и дрожащий, с устрашающими синяками под глазами. Так бывало каждый раз: Рид хуже всех переносил гибернацию. Это была третья длительная экспедиция Коннора на борту «Мичигана», и он уже достаточно хорошо изучил экипаж. 

Коннор принес Риду воды, сунул полупрозрачный стакан прямо в руку. Затем не спеша обошел остальных, расспрашивая о самочувствии, проверяя давление и реакцию зрачков. Стандартная процедура. Он привык.

Когда очередь дошла до Тины Чэнь, она приветливо улыбнулась Коннору. Он ответил на улыбку и осторожно коснулся её запястья, измеряя пульс.

Сначала, когда Коннор только поступил на корабль, люди отнеслись к нему настороженно, с некоторой враждебностью. То, что андроидов не любили, не стало для него неожиданностью. Постепенно члены экипажа привыкли. Все, кроме, пожалуй, Рида. Но и он после долгого, не слишком приятного разговора с капитаном старался не проявлять агрессию. Впрочем, язвить и издеваться ему это не мешало. 

Тина же была единственной, кто, кажется, воспринимал Коннора почти как равного, а не как часть корабельного инвентаря или, в случае Рида, как досадный, но неизбежный раздражитель. Поэтому Коннор всегда улыбался Тине. Был с ней предельно вежлив, старался помочь или развлекал беседой, если ей приходилось выполнять какую-то нудную, неприятную работу. Порой она даже смеялась над его неловкими попытками шутить. Тина была его другом. По крайней мере, Коннору очень хотелось в это верить.

Через три часа после пробуждения экипаж собрался в столовой. Рид пришёл последним, бледный, с кислым выражением лица. 

— Выглядишь дерьмово, — заметила Тина, когда он тяжело опустился на соседний стул, потирая пальцами переносицу.

— Как обычно, — голос казался немного охрипшим. Краем глаза Коннор заметил, как Тина мягко похлопала Гэвина по плечу, но он только поморщился. Отвернулся к экрану на стене слева, куда проецировалась картинка происходящего за бортом. Весь угол обзора камеры закрывала пёстрая, исчерченная узором атмосферных вихрей поверхность газового гиганта Кальпамос, на орбиту которого «Мичиган» вышел двое суток назад.

Коннор смял упаковку от растворимого порошка, сунул в утилизатор. Повернулся к Риду и поставил перед ним стакан с мутной зеленой жижей.

— Выпейте, Гэвин, вам станет лучше. 

Рид глянул на него исподлобья. 

— Что это за дрянь? Наконец решил меня отравить, тостер?

Коннор холодно улыбнулся: 

— Это всего лишь витаминизированная питательная смесь. Если бы я собирался вас убить, выбрал бы более верный и менее очевидный способ. 

— Ты смотри, Тина, пластиковый говнюк мне угрожает! — Рид небрежным движением толкнул стакан. Тот опрокинулся, разлив по столу содержимое. Пилот жалостливо поднял брови. — Ой. 

— Гэвин! Ну хорош уже, — Тина раздраженно закатила глаза, и Коннор с трудом подавил желание скопировать её мимику, — ведёшь себя как идиот! Ещё бы с кофеваркой поругался, — она неловко осеклась. — Извини, Коннор.

— Ничего страшного, — он снова улыбнулся в ответ — на этот раз мягко, искренне. Аккуратно убрал зелёную лужу, досуха отжав губку в приёмник для жидких отходов. Протёр стол. Размешал в воде новую порцию порошка и поставил стакан перед Ридом. 

Гэвин приподнял стакан: 

— Твое здоровье, жестянка, — его тон был откровенно издевательским. Выпил залпом, снова поморщился.

Коннор аккуратно забрал стакан и поставил в очиститель. Рид раздражал. Порой он умудрялся быть совершенно невыносим даже для спокойной, почти безэмоциональной машины, которой в теории являлся Коннор. Заноза, ложка дёгтя, та самая капля, которая точит камень. Коннор никак не мог понять, чего добивался Рид, планомерно выводя его из себя. Он пытался найти к Риду подход, использовал свою программу социальной адаптации на полную мощность. Он мог бы просто игнорировать неприятного человека. Свести его интерес к себе на нет. Проблема была лишь в том, что Коннор действительно хотел наладить с ним отношения. Ведь Рид был другом Тины, а огорчать Тину Коннор считал неприемлемым.

Когда команда закончила с завтраком, капитан Джеффри Фаулер — крепко сложенный темнокожий мужчина сильно за пятьдесят — встал, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Со стороны спецназовцев ещё слышались негромкие шепотки, но под тяжёлым взглядом Аллена, командира отряда, они мгновенно стихли. 

Люди Аллена сидели за отдельным столом, все рядом. Подобранные как по шаблону — высокие, мускулистые, бритые наголо или очень коротко стриженные. Даже единственная женщина среди них ростом была почти с Коннора, лицо у неё было мрачное и грубое, будто вытесанное из камня. «Совсем не такая, как изящная симпатичная Тина», — отметил про себя Коннор ещё в начале миссии, когда впервые её увидел. 

Кашлянув в кулак, Фаулер начал громко и чётко:

— Цель нашей миссии вам всем уже известна. Но, во избежание недопониманий, повторим и подытожим. Все мы здесь по воле и за счёт Корпорации, поэтому некоторые приказы и действия не обсуждаются. Коннор, — он сделал приглашающий жест в адрес андроида, — прошу.

Коннор выпрямился, вышел в центр помещения. Свет плавно померк, на широкой пустой части стены отразилась проекция звёздной карты. Среди людей Аллена раздались еле различимые смешки. Коннор постарался не обращать внимания. Спустя секунду Аллен хлопнул ладонью по столу, и его подчинённые моментально заткнулись.

— Как вам, наверно, известно, — начал Коннор, — двадцать четыре года назад была потеряна связь с кораблем «Селена», возвращавшимся с миссии исследования глубокого космоса. Недавно грузовой корабль засёк его сигнал SOS. Источник сигнала находится на поверхности планетоида LV-426 — одного из спутников газового гиганта Кальпамос в системе Дзета Сетки, где мы сейчас и находимся. — Коннор указал на карту. — Это изученная территория. Когда-то на планетоиде была колония, но потом её забросили из-за скудных ресурсов и неблагоприятных условий...

— Неблагоприятных условий? — переспросили из темноты. Коннор счёл нужным пояснить.

— Частые возмущения магнитосферы, нарушающие связь. И следующие за ними сильные шторма, приносящие значительный ущерб имуществу. Предположительно, именно из-за этих возмущений долго не удавалось перехватить сигнал бедствия с «Селены». Наша цель — спасти экипаж, если они ещё живы. В противном случае, необходимо достать чёрный ящик и, по возможности, всю собранную экспедиций информацию. Ту, что уцелела после вероятного крушения.

— Отлично, отважные спасатели, — лениво протянул один из спецназовцев, — а мы-то вам зачем?

Коннор вежливо, чуть заметно улыбнулся:

— На случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Таково распоряжение Корпорации, у нас нет полномочий его оспаривать.

Задавший вопрос бесшумно передразнил андроида, его сосед гнусно захихикал.

— Тишина! — рявкнул Аллен. Все замолкли. 

— Благодарю, — кивнул Коннор. — Как я сказал, планетоид изучен. Атмосфера пригодна для дыхания. Присутствуют немногочисленные формы жизни, для человека они не опасны. Через двадцать семь стандартных часов мы выйдем на орбиту LV-426, и можно будет приступить к высадке. Вопросы?

— Какое дело у Корпорации к исследовательскому кораблю? — раздался голос старшего пилота Андерсона. — Насколько я помню, экспедиция «Селены» была независимой.

— Верно. Корпорация выступала неофициальным спонсором. В миссии принимал участие наследник её основателя, Элайджа Камски.

В зале воцарилась тишина.

— Спасибо, Коннор, — послышался голос капитана. Проекция карты исчезла со стены, освещение медленно вернулось к привычной интенсивности. — Если больше вопросов нет, Аллен, ваши люди свободны. Экипаж останется на краткий инструктаж и формирование команды высадки.

Сидящие за столами люди зашевелились. Члены спецотряда начали подниматься, потянулись к выходу. Коннор стоял на месте, дежурно улыбаясь, готовый прийти на помощь, если у кого-то возникнут вопросы. Никто не обращал на него внимания. Вдруг один из людей Аллена подошел к нему вплотную, откровенно нарушая границы личного пространства. 

— Проинструктируешь меня, Барби? — проговорил он развязно, но негромко, чтобы слышали только они. Сделал ещё шаг, почти прижимаясь к Коннору. Другой спецназовец, стоявший за его спиной, рассмеялся. Коннор остался на месте, старательно сохраняя нейтрально-вежливое выражение лица:

— Если у вас есть вопросы, я готов ответить.

— Ну да, есть один... — спецназовец изобразил неприличный жест. Второй заржал уже в голос. 

— Сайлас, Никсон! — рявкнул внезапно появившийся рядом Аллен, — отъебались от робота и свалили с глаз, если заняться нечем! — на Коннора он даже не взглянул.  
Сайлас и Никсон мгновенно вытянулись по стойке смирно. Гаркнув: «Так точно, сэр!» – и убедившись, что командир переключил своё внимание, они, недовольно ворча, вяло потащились к выходу. Коннор проводил их взглядом. Диод на его виске пару раз мигнул жёлтым, прежде чем снова засветиться привычным голубым цветом.

Время до прибытия тянулось медленно. Экипаж занимался подготовкой к высадке, периодически сменяя друг друга. Коннор работал без перерывов — в отличие от людей, он не нуждался в длительном отдыхе. За шесть часов до выхода на орбиту LV-426 Коннор всё ещё проверял оборудование в грузовом отсеке. Он уже почти закончил с тяжёлой техникой, когда услышал приглушенные голоса из коридора. Через полминуты в открытом дверном проёме появились двое спецназовцев — похожие как братья, только один смуглый, а второй белый, как молоко.

— Глянь, кто у нас тут? — нарочито растягивая слова и медленно обходя Коннора со спины, произнес смуглый, — наша сладенькая пластиковая куколка! 

Коннор узнал его — тот самый тип, что приставал к нему в столовой. Белый зло оскалился, преграждая путь из отсека. Коннор замер. 

— Развлеки-ка нас! — прорычал смуглый, кажется, Аллен назвал его Сайласом. Он грубо схватил Коннора за плечо и с силой дёрнул на себя. Коннор легко подался вперёд, перенося вес, сделал подсечку и швырнул спецназовца на пол. Второй молча кинулся на Коннора, попытавшись схватить со спины, но он ловко ушёл от захвата и остановил занесённую для удара руку. Ему не хватило какой-то доли секунды: Сайлас мгновенно вскочил на ноги и, не выпрямляясь в полный рост, с силой впечатал кулак в грудь андроида, попав точно по регулятору тириумного насоса. Он явно знал, куда нужно бить. Коннор согнулся и тут же был подмят бледным. Спецназовец распластал его по полу, лицом вниз, заломив руку за спину.

— И что теперь, Спайк? У него же нету, ну... некуда ему присунуть даже, — недоуменно промямлил бледный. Однако держал он крепко, вырваться Коннор пока не мог.

— Да как же некуда! — голос Сайласа сочился ядом, — у него есть восхитительный мягкий и влажный ротик... 

Спайк грубо схватил Коннора за челюсть, заставляя открыть рот, и просунул туда два пальца.

— Попробуешь сжать — голову оторву, — угрожающе прорычал он. Коннор не сопротивлялся, только диод на виске судорожно пульсировал алым. Пальцы Сайласа обманчиво мягким, тягучим движением прошлись по языку, заставляя Коннора вздрогнуть.

— Вы что творите, кретины? — послышался знакомый голос. Сайлас замер, пальцы выскользнули изо рта Коннора. 

Коннор поднял взгляд, насколько позволяло его положение. Из-за установленного в напольные крепления вездехода вышел Рид. Остановился в метре от Коннора и спецназовцев, скрестив руки на груди. Оглядел представшую перед ним сцену с нескрываемым отвращением. Коннор вспомнил, что сейчас по расписанию была не его вахта и Рид должен был отдыхать. Странно, что он оказался в грузовом отсеке. И если он тут давно, значит мог видеть всё с самого начала... 

— Вали отсюда, обмылок, пока можешь... — огрызнулся Сайлас.

— Вы хотя бы представляете, сколько стоит этот пластиковый болван? — Гэвин не обратил внимания на оскорбление, его тон оставался насмешливым. — Сломаете — устанете выплачивать!

— Да ну? — оскалился Сайлас. — Мы не нищие, не волнуйся.

— Ой, прости, — Рид наигранно хлопнул себя по бедру. — У тебя, видимо, завалялся лишний полуторагодовой заработок? Аж из кармана выпирает, а я-то сразу и не заметил.

— Что ты несёшь? Ни одна бытовая модель андроида столько не стоит, — в голосе Сайласа появилось лёгкое недоумение.

Рид рассмеялся:

— Ни одна бытовая модель не кинула бы тебя так лихо через бедро, не находишь, герой? — он откровенно издевался, — кэп будет вне себя, если узнает. А я позабочусь, чтобы он узнал. Может, вам он и не указ, но с вашим командиром договориться сумеет, не сомневайтесь.

Спецназовцы переглянулись. Упоминание Аллена, похоже, произвело отрезвляющий эффект. Они убрали руки от Коннора, поднялись и направились к выходу. Бледный обошёл Рида по широкой дуге. Сайлас же сильно толкнул его плечом, так, что Гэвину пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы удержать равновесие. Спецназовец был почти на голову выше и значительно тяжелее. Рид проводил обоих злым взглядом. Повернулся к Коннору. Тот легко поднялся с пола и неровным, слегка сбивающимся движением отряхивал с форменного комбинезона несуществующие пылинки. 

— Спасибо, Гэвин, — спокойно сказал он и внимательно посмотрел на Рида, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Будь добр, не попадайся этим гамадрилам, пока не прибудем на место. Там уж они найдут, куда потратить свою энергию... А то и правда сломают, а отвечать придётся нам, — мрачно констатировал Рид. Он развернулся к выходу, тихо проговорив последнюю фразу себе под нос, уже не обращаясь к Коннору: — Да и Тина расстроится. 

Коннор всё равно услышал. Он проводил Рида пристальным взглядом, пока тот не скрылся за поворотом коридора. Затем снова отряхнул форму и, прежде чем продолжить работу, подошёл к пульту и заблокировал двери в грузовой отсек, так что войти могли только члены экипажа, знавшие код доступа. 

Оставшаяся часть подготовки прошла без происшествий. За полчаса до отстыковки оборудование было полностью проверено, а наземный транспорт закреплён в грузовом отсеке «Детройта-1».

Экипаж поднялся на борт челнока. Коннор зашёл последним. Убедившись, что все люди на своих местах, он занял кресло рядом с Тиной. Щёлкнуло крепление ремня безопасности. Коннор повернул голову. Тина явно нервничала.

— Это моя первая высадка на незнакомую планету, — тихо выговорила она с напряжённой улыбкой. 

— Хэнк Андерсон — отличный пилот. Вероятность того, что что-то пойдет не так, крайне мала, — попытался успокоить её Коннор. Для него эта высадка не была первой.

Тина быстро кивнула, не глядя на него. Её рука, лежащая на подлокотнике, чуть подрагивала от волнения. Крошечное движение, незаметное человеческому глазу, но не укрывшееся от сканера машины. Коннор ободряюще улыбнулся, накрыв ладонь Тины своей. Она взглянула на него удивлённо, затем сжала его пальцы в ответ.

— Спасибо, Коннор. Ты хороший друг.

Его программа дала сбой. Коннор проигнорировал сообщение об ошибке. Он не должен был проявлять личностных оценочных суждений. Это не было заложено в его программе. Но сейчас ощущение прикосновения тёплой человеческой руки казалось приятным, и он не хотел прерывать этот контакт.

Начался обратный отсчёт к отстыковке. На нуле челнок сдвинулся с места, медленно и плавно вышел на заданный курс. Немного тряхнуло при входе в плотные слои атмосферы. Пилоты вели аккуратно, без лишней спешки. Сверхчувствительные системы Коннора улавливали и фиксировали колебания корпуса, рассчитывали примерную температуру нагрева обшивки. Коннор сопоставлял шансы на успешное приземление и вероятности того, что что-то может пойти не по плану. В этом не было необходимости, он просто пытался занять чем-то голову в отсутствие приоритетных задач. Коннору было скучно. Он не пытался осознать и описать это чувство нужным словом, каждый раз отмахиваясь от мысли, что подобное поведение не должно быть свойственно машине. С менее совершенными моделями андроидов так и было. Однако даже те, старые, значительно более простые машины порой выходили из-под контроля и сбегали от владельцев. Конечно же, их ловили и уничтожали. В отличие от них, RK800-Коннор был уникальной в своём роде разработкой Корпорации. Его программа давала ему значительно больше возможностей, больше, если можно так выразиться, «свободы воли».

Через несколько часов полёта в атмосфере они нашли наиболее удачное для посадки место, поблизости от предполагаемого источника сигнала. Предстояло обследовать территорию радиусом в несколько километров. 

Сильная вибрация от включённых посадочных двигателей прошла по корпусу челнока. Он плавно коснулся твердой поверхности. Двигатели отключились, на экране оповещения пассажирского модуля появился зелёный сигнал. Коннор наконец отпустил руку Тины.

— Добро пожаловать на LV-426, — спокойно сказал он, расстёгивая ремень безопасности и поднимаясь из кресла.

Экипаж и пассажиры зашевелились, послышались щелчки ремней, шорох ткани защитных скафандров. Тина так и сидела на месте.

— Вот это да... — произнесла она, глядя в противоположную стену.


	2. Минус один

Они высадились на огромной ровной площадке, покрытой смесью тёмного, графитово-серого песка и мелкой щебёнки. Кое-где виднелись метровые камни с острыми, будто отколотыми краями, тёмно-серые с жёлтыми и коричневыми прожилками. Растительности здесь не было. На горизонте стеной возвышались скалы. Вся местность напоминала кратер древнего гигантского вулкана. В то же время, в воздухе отсутствовали вредные примеси, и он был вполне пригоден для дыхания. Небо затянула мутная белесая дымка, за которой проглядывал тусклый оранжеватый кружок звезды. 

Приёмник сразу засёк сигнал бедствия: по уточнённым координатам он находился в пяти километрах на севере. Судя по всему, где-то среди скальной гряды. 

C настройкой оборудования пришлось повозиться. Но, по расчётам, до темноты должны были успеть. Оба вездехода — тяжёлый, напичканный различными радарами и измерительным приборами, и мелкий двухместный — выгнали из челнока и, завершив последние проверки, выдвинулись в направлении сигнала. 

Спецназовцы шагали почти строем, в броне, с оружием и в шлемах с опущенными затемнёнными забралами, закрывающими верхнюю половину лица. В таком виде Рид окончательно перестал их различать. Зато они больше не походили на толпу перекаченных скучающих гандонов: теперь это был один слаженный, чётко действующий механизм из десятка боевых единиц. Рид очень надеялся, что так будет продолжаться до самого конца их миссии. Желательно до того момента, пока Коннор не уложит их в капсулы гибернации. 

Коннор...

Происшествие в грузовом отсеке до сих пор не выходило у Рида из головы. Он и сам нередко вел себя как изрядный говнюк, что вполне осознавал. Не гордился, но и не считал нужным что-то менять до тех пор, пока это не вставало поперёк его работы. Он никогда не стеснялся обидеть кого-то злой шуткой, а порой даже был не против помахать кулаками. Во время учёбы в академии его даже угораздило поучаствовать в боях без правил, за что он чуть не оказался с позором отчислен. Тогда Гэвину пришлось несладко, и выкрутиться стоило огромного труда. Это стало уроком. Рид мог балансировать на грани дозволенного, потакая своему скверному характеру, но грань эту никогда не преступал. Однако то, что сделали два идиота, напавшие на Коннора, вызвало у Рида острое чувство отвращения. Сам он никогда бы не опустился до подобного дерьма. Попытаться выебать чёртова робота — бред и безумие. Рациональной частью сознания Рид понимал, что RK800 — всего лишь пластиковая кукла, ему не будет больно, он не почувствует унижения... Но иррациональное подсознание тихонечко шептало: «А что, если всё-таки почувствует?»

Только появившись в команде «Мичигана», Коннор злил Рида самим фактом своего существования. Вызывал в памяти забытое с детства ощущение того, что он недостаточно хорош, что при первом удобном случае его попросту заменят на кого-то получше, не имеющего слабостей и всегда готового выполнить любое поручение. Но встрепенувшиеся было воспоминания постепенно улеглись в голове на положенную им пыльную полку, а неприязнь переросла в некое извращенное удовольствие от попыток вызвать наиболее яркую имитацию эмоции. Каждый раз, когда Рид цеплялся к Коннору, реакция того казалась более человечной. Похоже, Коннор действительно обучался. Рид всё чаще замечал, что андроид старательно сдерживается, и это лишь подстёгивало азарт.

Но как Коннор отреагировал бы на действия Сайласа и того второго хмыря, если бы Рид не вмешался, ему почему-то знать совсем не хотелось. Возможно, это была ревность из-за попытки отобрать и сломать _его_ игрушку. Сочувствие? Вряд ли... Окажись на месте Коннора человек, для амбалов Аллена всё закончилось бы значительно хуже. 

Воображение невольно нарисовало красочную картинку: стоящий на коленях Коннор с отрешённым взглядом и руками, удерживаемыми за спиной железной хваткой, покорный и безэмоциональный. Жёсткий кулак со вздувшимися венами сжимал его волосы, не давая отодвинуться и заставляя обхватить губами член... От такого образа по телу попеременно прокатились волна жара и волна холода. Рид поспешно отогнал эти мысли, стараясь задвинуть их в дальний угол сознания. Сейчас было совсем не подходящее время для подобных фантазий. И всё же они так и норовили вылезти обратно, будто неаккуратный ком одежды, засунутый в шкаф и готовый вывалиться назад от любого неосторожного движения. 

Рид наконец вынырнул из водоворота мыслей, получив ощутимый тычок в бок от Криса Миллера.

— Гэвин! Ты чего, в капсуле не выспался? — Миллер улыбался.

— Отвали, Крис, — вяло огрызнулся Рид.

— Не кисни, братан, прогуляемся — оклемаешься! — весело продолжил он. — Нам всего-то надо чёрный ящик забрать. Планета изучена, опасностей минимум, к тому же с нами бравые ребята из спецназа. Что может пойти не так?

Рид глянул в сторону отряда Аллена и скривился, как от зубной боли:

— С этими? Да всё, что угодно...

Они прошли уже пару километров. Скалы становились всё ближе. На плоской поверхности равнины начали то и дело встречаться высокие каменные столбы, чем дальше, тем больше напоминающие мрачные останки леса после пожара. Тяжёлый вездеход не торопясь объезжал преграды. Двухместный, за рулем которого была Тина, медленно плёлся следом. Рид и Миллер шагали слева в десятке метров от транспорта.

Рид снова погрузился в свои мысли и не сразу понял, что произошло. Голос Коннора в наушнике сказал что-то про опасные подземные полости. Крис споткнулся. Раздался странный рокочущий звук, и почва под ними будто просела. Спохватившись, Рид попытался схватить Миллера за руку и оттащить в сторону, но не успел. Земля под ногами с грохотом провалилась. В последний момент кто-то с силой дёрнул Рида за воротник и поволок от осыпающегося края. 

Андерсон. Кто же ещё смог бы сдернуть Рида с места за шкирку, как щенка. И как только успел среагировать?

— Миллер! Миллер, блядь! Крис!!! — заорал Рид во всю силу лёгких. В воздухе уже повисло облако угольно-серой пыли. Заволокло поле зрения, скрывая за собой всё до края провала. Рид дёрнулся вперед, но Андерсон снова вцепился в него, не давая ступить шагу.

— Стоять! Не хватало ещё двоих спасать! — рявкнул он, встряхнув Гэвина. 

— Понял, понял. Пусти, — выдохнул Рид, освобождаясь из захвата. Силы у Хэнка было на зависть, несмотря на возраст.

Когда взвесь немного осела, у края провала уже стоял Коннор, осторожно заглядывая вниз.

— Коннор, — крикнул Андерсон, — свали оттуда, живо!

— Всё в порядке, Хэнк, тут безопасно! — мелкие камешки посыпались из-под подошвы его ботинка, и он поспешно отступил.

Хэнк выругался. 

— Видишь там что-нибудь? — послышался откуда-то сзади встревоженный голос Тины.

— Ничего. Тут глубоко, и свет почти не попадает. Пыль ещё не до конца осела.

— Нужна лебёдка, — прохрипел Рид, откашлялся, — нужно за ним спуститься.

— Подожди, мы пока даже не знаем, что там... — Хэнк обернулся, повысил голос. — Бен! Попробуй связаться с Крисом, переключись на его канал! А ты, — он снова повернулся к Риду, — не пори горячку. Знаешь же, Гэвин, мы своих не бросаем.

Рид кивнул, отвернулся и поплёлся к вездеходу. Коннор, обогнав его, уже вскочил в кабину, собираясь развернуть машину в сторону провала. На пути Рида появился Аллен, внимательно оглядывая его своими равнодушными и хищными, как у рептилии, глазами. 

— Что произошло? Почему задержка? У нас миссия.

Рид махнул рукой за спину. Пусть Андерсон разбирается, в их команде он главный. Краем глаза заметил, как Хэнк подошел к Аллену. Понизив голоса, они начали ожесточенно о чём-то спорить.

Рид забрался на пассажирское место. Коннор завел двигатель и стал медленно разворачивать вездеход. Он внимательно смотрел вперед, то и дело бросая быстрый взгляд на монитор георадара. Казалось, он не обращал внимания на сидевшего рядом человека, но всё же тихо спросил:

— Как вы, Гэвин?

— Тебе есть разница, ушлёпок? — грубо выплюнул Рид в ответ. Не стоило так, но он не смог сдержать кипящую злость на самого себя и вылил её на первого попавшегося. 

— Действительно, разницы нет, — ему показалось, или в голосе Коннора прозвучала обида? — Вам сейчас явно лучше, чем Крису Миллеру, — спустя секунду добавил он. Затем заглушил двигатель, резко дёрнул ручник и вышел из кабины.

Рид остался сидеть на месте, сжимая кулаки так сильно, что костяшки побелели, а ногти до боли впились в ладони. Он закрыл глаза, вдохнул и выдохнул пару раз. Нестерпимо хотелось выскочить следом, догнать пластикового болвана и с размаху приложить его башкой о кузов вездехода. Но сейчас определенно было не время выяснять отношения с казённым оборудованием. Немного успокоившись, Рид выбрался наружу. Он молча подошёл к Коннору, который уже успел убрать защиту с технического отсека и, не глядя на него, принялся снимать чехол с лебёдки. Коннор тоже молчал, не лез под руку. Вдвоём они быстро отстегнули крепление и размотали несколько метров троса.

Когда Рид обернулся, за его спиной уже стояла вся остальная часть команды. Хэнк говорил тихо и зло:

— У нас час. Аллен не хочет прерывать операцию. Мне насрать, что он там хочет или нет, но стоит и правда поторопиться. Что у тебя, Бен?

— Связь вроде работает, но Крис пока не отвечает... Это ничего не значит.

— Коннор, что на радаре? Насколько там глубоко? 

— Несколько метров вниз, затем относительно пологий тоннель. Не уверен, что длины троса хватит, чтобы спуститься до конца. 

— Да к чёрту! Пристёгивайте, я полезу, — прервал его Рид.

Все посмотрели на него. 

— Я спущусь, — спокойно сказал Коннор. Взглянул Риду в глаза, как показалось, с вызовом. — Ваш комплекс вины делу не поможет. 

Рид сжал челюсти и отвернулся. Коннор был прав. Коннора хотелось убить. 

— Гэвин, лебёдка на тебе, — скомандовал Хэнк. — Тина, следи за приборами. Бен, попробуй снова связаться с Миллером, он мог быть без сознания после падения... Коннор, — Хэнк кивнул в сторону провала, — вперёд.

Тина, обеспокоенно взглянув на мрачного Рида, взяла его под руку и потащила к вездеходу. Рид переключил переговорное устройство на канал Коннора, проверил связь, стукнул пару раз по крошечному, закрёпленному у самого горла микрофону: «Ладно, тостер, за дело».

«Отпускайте, я скажу, если нужно будет остановиться». 

Лебёдка плавно отматывала трос. Коннор спускался всё ниже. Он установил соединение с портативным компьютером Коллинза, и сейчас Хэнк, сидя с Беном в двухместном вездеходе, наблюдал за спасательной операцией от первого лица, в то время как Бен всё ещё безуспешно пытался связаться с Миллером. 

«Стоп», — раздалось в наушнике. Рид остановил двигатель. Дальше послышались помехи, а сквозь них звуки, напоминающие человеческую речь. — «Назад», — коротко скомандовал Коннор.

Когда он вылез из разлома, весь в пыли и угольно-серых разводах, в руках у него было переговорное устройство Криса. Хэнк выматерился. 

— Там относительно пологий спуск, затем разветвление, — с ходу сообщил Коннор. — Несколько полостей. Крис мог попасть в любую из них, вероятности примерно равные. Переговорное устройство я нашёл как раз перед развилкой. Я мог бы спуститься дальше, но длины троса может не хватить. Спуск достаточно крутой, нет гарантии, что, отстегнув трос, я смогу выбраться назад, чтобы обследовать каждую пещеру. 

— Может, отправить дрон? — предложила Тина.

— Там связь сбоит. Скорее всего, он потеряет управление, тогда это будет бессмысленно, — возразил Коннор.

Все напряжённо молчали. Тишину прервал Хэнк:

— Попробуй спуститься на максимальную длину троса, возможно, обнаружишь что-то ещё, кроме преговорника. Скафандр обвешан мелкой аппаратурой, могло ещё что-то отвалиться, тогда хотя бы поймём, где искать.

Коннор кивнул. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Рида. Всё началось по новой. 

Выданный Алленом час давно истёк. Рид стоял у лебёдки, опершись плечом о кузов вездехода, и наблюдал, как Аллен ругался с Хэнком. 

— ...мы потратим столько времени, сколько понадобится, иначе будете возвращаться на «Мичиган» пешком! — донеслась до него последняя фраза гневной речи Андерсона. Они с Аленом ещё с полминуты бросали друг на друга убийственные взгляды. Рид отвернулся, потеряв интерес.

Трос заканчивался. 

«Готовься, тостер, скоро конечная», — устало сказал Рид.

Шум с противоположной от провала стороны привлёк его внимание. 

«Останавливаю. Что-то случилось».

«Гэвин... Что там? Почему остановка? По моим расчётам, трос ещё не закончился», — голос Коннора периодически прерывался помехами, но Риду всё равно послышалось в нём беспокойство.

«Постой...» 

Он оторвался от лебёдки. Тина вышла из кабины. Расположившиеся в паре десятков метров от вездехода спецназовцы повскакивали на ноги. Рид попытался разглядеть то, на что они уставились. Впереди между частоколом каменных столбов были ясно видны две человеческие фигуры. Один почти тащил другого, перекинув его руку через плечо. 

— Какого... — начал Рид, но Тина больно ткнула его острым локтем в бок, сунув в руки бинокль. Сначала он не поверил своим глазам. Хотел взглянуть ещё раз, но бинокль уже отобрали. Рида накрыло волной облегчения. Он медленно, как во сне, вернулся к лебёдке и включил реверс.

«Возвращайся».

«Гэвин», — голос казался недовольным, — «я не закончил».

«И не нужно. Крис наверху... Его привёл какой-то мужик. Ну, точнее, мне показалось... что его привёл ты».

Ответа не последовало.

Рид дождался, пока Коннор поднимется наверх. Тот вылез из провала грязный и растрёпанный, с тёмно-серыми разводами на бледном лице. Видимо, он пытался стереть налипшую пыль, но только больше её размазал. Рид молча помог ему отстегнуть крепление, смотал оставшуюся часть троса. Вместе с Коннором в четыре руки они установили назад панель, закрывающую технический отсек. Рид не мог заставить себя подойти к остальным, столпившимся вокруг чудом спасшегося Миллера, не мог заставить себя смотреть ему в глаза. Просто потому, что упал Крис, а не Гэвин. Обычно любопытный Коннор ни о чём не спрашивал и не сказал Риду ни слова. Он будто сам был в замешательстве. Закончив с лебёдкой, они переглянулись, постояли молча ещё пару секунд и всё-таки направились к остальным. 

Крис сидел на плоском камне, уткнувшись лбом в сцепленные руки. Грязный, с кровоточащей ссадиной на виске. Коннор подошёл к нему и, присев рядом на корточки, провёл быстрый осмотр. Стоявший в окружении отряда спецназа андроид, без сомнения, той же модели — RK800 — был почти неотличим от их Коннора. Только чистый и одетый в изрядно потёртый и выцветший форменный комбинезон с нашивками «Селены».

— Не трать время, я его уже осмотрел. Это не более чем сотрясение. Ничего опасного, — спокойно произнес он, обращаясь к Коннору. Голос тоже был идентичен. 

Коннор вскинул недобрый взгляд на своего двойника, затем снова повернулся к Крису и начал тихо расспрашивать того о самочувствии. 

— Полагаю, мне стоит представиться? — произнес RK800, обращаясь к людям. — Моё имя Коннор. Андроид, приписанный к научной экспедиции «Селены», — он улыбнулся. — Думаю, вы это и так уже поняли, — он постучал пальцем по нашивке на груди. — Наш корабль совершил жёсткую посадку в нескольких километрах отсюда двадцать четыре года назад. Я единственный выживший.

— Как ты обнаружил нашего человека? — задал вопрос Андерсон.

— Счастливая случайность. Дело в том, что эти пещеры...

Аллен прервал его, встав между Хэнком и RK800: 

— В каком состоянии корабль? Что-то из материалов, собранных в экспедиции, уцелело? — спросил он в лоб. 

Двойник Коннора озадаченно замолчал. Взглянул на Аллена, затем на Андерсона. Хэнк махнул в сторону Аллена рукой и нехотя проворчал: 

— Он тут главный. 

RK800 снова повернулся к Аллену:

— Я могу отвести вас на место крушения. Полагаю, вам нужен бортовой самописец? 

Аллен кивнул.

— Путь будет небыстрым. Корабль находится в скалах, и добраться до того места проще всего через подземные пещеры. Но вам повезло. За проведенные здесь годы я хорошо их изучил и выведу вас кратчайшим маршрутом.

— Отлично, выдвигаемся, — скомандовал Аллен. 

Спецназовцы, окружившие двойника Коннора, тут же разомкнули кольцо и выстроились в два ряда, готовые по команде двинуться с места. 

— Стой, Аллен. Твой чёрный ящик ждал больше двадцати лет, подождет ещё немного. А у нас раненый! — возразил Хэнк.

— Хочу напомнить вам, мистер Андерсон, что ваше и моё время здесь — это деньги Корпорации. И я не намерен тратить их понапрасну, — голос Аллена был спокоен, но в глазах явно читалось предупреждение. 

— Мы можем отправить его назад с кем-то из ребят, — вмешался Бен. — Возьмут мелкий транспорт, только перекинем оборудование. 

— Я поеду с Миллером, — заявил Коннор. 

— Робот останется, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Аллен. — Он может нам пригодиться. Отправьте бабу или кого-нибудь такого же бесполезного...

Хэнк очень недобро сощурился: 

— У меня нет бесполезных людей. И баб тут тоже нет, а есть бортинженер. При всем моём трепете перед всемогущей Корпорацией, — его тон стал крайне язвительным, — со своими людьми я разберусь без её вмешательства, — теперь он нависал над Алленом в силу преимущества в росте и выглядел не менее угрожающе. 

— Всё в порядке, Хэнк, — вмешалась Тина. — Мы с Гэвином отвезём Криса на челнок. 

Хэнк, подумав немного, кивнул. Бросив на Аллена презрительный взгляд, он развернулся и направился к машинам.

Тина и Гэвин подхватили Криса под руки, помогая встать, и усадили в двухместный вездеход. Коннор помог Бену перенести все необходимые приборы, их было не так много. Тина села за руль. Рид устроился сзади, на освободившемся от оборудования месте. Двигатель тихо зажужжал, и вездеход двинулся по собственному следу обратно к челноку. 

Рид перегнулся вперед, обращаясь к Крису: 

— Может, хоть ты расскажешь, что там случилось?

Крис повернул к нему голову и поморщился. Коннор подозревал у него сотрясение, но не исключал и более серьезную травму. Выглядел Миллер действительно хреново: 

— Да я и не помню толком. Свалился под землю. Дальше всё как в тумане. Провалялся там без сознания хрен знает сколько, пока меня не нашел тот второй Коннор. Я поначалу решил, что это наш спустился за мной. 

— Он действительно спустился. Но успел найти только твоё переговорное устройство. 

— Да, я знал, что вы меня не бросите... — Крис болезненно зажмурился и откинул голову на спинку сиденья.

— Гэвин, оставь ты его, — вмешалась Тина, — позже удовлетворишь любопытство. 

Риду стало стыдно, и он замолчал. Сел ровно на своём месте. Они ещё долго ехали в тишине, нарушаемой только приглушенным гулом мотора и шорохом камешков под колёсами. Тина старалась вести аккуратно, объезжала все неровности, чтобы не трясти раненого. Крис тоже молчал, но то и дело заходился в приступе кашля. Рид сначала решил, что он просто наглотался пыли, пока падал. Но чем ближе они подъезжали к челноку, тем хуже ему становилось. К концу пути Крис уже сгибался пополам на долгие две-три минуты. Казалось, он собирался выплюнуть собственные лёгкие. А когда кашель на время отступал, Крис продолжал судорожно цепляться рукой за скафандр на груди. Риду это очень не нравилось. Тина тоже поглядывала с беспокойством. В какой-то момент, когда поверхность под колесами стала относительно ровной, она выжала педаль, разгоняя вездеход до максимальной безопасной скорости.

Когда они подъехали к челноку, Рид, не дожидаясь полной остановки, спрыгнул, подбежал к шлюзу и набрал на панели управления код доступа. Створка ворот, ведущих в грузовой отсек, начала плавно подниматься, наружу выдвинулся пологий пандус для транспорта. Рид крикнул Тине: 

— Тащи Криса в медотсек, ты лучше разбираешься в оказании первой помощи. Я приду следом. 

Она молча кивнула, перекидывая руку Криса через своё плечо и помогая ему встать. 

Рид нагнал их уже в переходе между отсеками. Крис почти висел на Тине. Гэвин поддержал его с другой стороны, помогая выпрямиться и забирая часть веса на себя.

— Проклятие, Крис, как же тебя угораздило? — проворчал он.

— Прости, братан... я правда ни черта не помню... — голос Криса был хриплым, срывающимся от одышки.

— Скажи, что хотя бы камера на скафандре была включена!

— Ты же знаешь регламент... я не нарушал... — он задохнулся и снова закашлялся.

— Потерпи, дружище, немного осталось.

Тина сосредоточенно молчала, стараясь идти ровно. Вдвоём они быстро дотащили волочащего ноги Криса до медицинского отсека. Рид сгрузил его на кушетку, Тина кинулась к шкафчику с препаратами, достала шприцы с обезболивающим. 

Крис, громко и хрипло дыша, потянулся к застёжкам. Рид помог ему снять скафандр. Дрожащими руками Крис расстегнул молнию комбинезона, и Рид в ужасе уставился на его грудь — чуть ниже её центра вздымалась и опадала огромная шишка, опухоль. Крис больно вцепился Риду в плечо, попытался что-то сказать, но вдруг сильно закашлялся, выплёвывая алые брызги. Рид в смятении отшатнулся. Опухоль на груди Криса зашевелилась, на коже проступили отчётливые очертания зубастой головы и костлявой лапы. Гэвин подумал, что либо свихнулся, либо сотрясение на самом деле у него. В следующую секунду тонкие костяные шипы прокололи кожу, кровь брызнула в лицо Риду. Он отскочил, вырываясь из хватки ослабевших пальцев Криса, сбил на пол какой-то прибор со стола. Развернувшись, схватил Тину и вышвырнул в коридор. Сам выскочил следом и заблокировал двери. 

— Рид! Ты что, твою мать, делаешь?! — заорала она, подбегая к пульту. Гэвин не дал ей коснуться кнопок управления и, грубо схватив за лицо, развернул к обзорному окну, через которое можно было видеть происходящее в медотсеке. 

Крис бился в судорогах на кушетке, разбрызгивая кровь из пробитой груди. Дёрнувшись ещё пару раз, он замер и обмяк. Из его разорванной грудной клетки, как бабочка из кокона, медленно выползло небольшое гладкое существо с зубастой безглазой головой и острым костяным гребнем на спине. Оно было похоже на скелет, обтянутый светлой кожей, мутно бликующей в свете люминесцентных ламп. Существо покачнулось на тонких длинных ножках, медленно повело головой из стороны в сторону, затем вцепилось зубами в лежащее под ним тело. 

Тина, бледная как мел, отскочила от стекла, закрыв рот ладонями. Рид застыл на месте, не в силах оторвать взгляд от твари, быстро и жадно пожиравшей то, что ещё минуту назад было его другом и коллегой. Он почувствовал, как по виску скатывается холодная капля, как отчаянно начинают дрожать руки. 

— Тина... — Гэвин не узнал собственный голос. Всё тело казалось ватным, он с трудом отвёл взгляд от жуткого зрелища, поворачиваясь к ней. — Надо это убить. Убрать это нахуй с корабля.

— Я за оружием, — Тина выглядела бледной, но уже взяла себя в руки. Она развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась к арсеналу. Рид прошёл вдоль коридора до пожарного щита, вскрыл дверцу, снял с крепления монтировку и, вернувшись ко входу в медотсек, прижался спиной к противоположной стене, наблюдая за заблокированной дверью. Дисплей пульта управления горел красным.

Тина вскоре вернулась с пистолетом и несколькими магазинами патронов, рассованными по карманам. 

— Оно всё ещё там?

— Куда оно денется? Дверь на замке.

— Открывай, — Тина взяла дверь под прицел. Рид, держа монтировку наготове, свободной рукой набрал код на панели управления. Створка плавно отъехала в сторону. Тина вошла первой, не опуская оружия, осторожно перешагивая кровавые разводы на полу. Рид зашёл следом, и дверь с тихим шипением закрылась за его спиной. Тело Криса тряпичной куклой свисало с кушетки, раскинув руки. На лицо Рид старался не смотреть. Грудь была разорвана, рёбра виднелись из-под алой плоти, внутренности были съедены. Рид отвёл взгляд, его замутило. 

Они с Тиной встали спиной к спине в центре помещения, медленно осматривая каждый сантиметр.

— Ты видишь это? Куда оно делось? — почему-то шёпотом спросила Тина. 

Рид проследил взглядом кровавый след и выругался:

— Его тут нет, — он развернул Тину за локоть, показывая на бордовые разводы, ведущие к отверстию вентиляции. Прикрывавшая его решётка валялась на полу.

— Чёрт, нужно было набрать код карантина. Тогда аварийная система полностью изолировала бы помещение! — дрожащим голосом отозвалась Тина. Тем не менее, оружие она сжимала уверенно, её руки не дрожали.

— Ну да, только и мы не смогли бы выйти, и у твари было бы чем закусить до возвращения команды, — скептически заметил Рид. — Пойдём, обыщем корабль. Ты помнишь схему вентиляции?

— Да, ближайшее помещение — грузовой отсек, возможно, оно вылезет там.

Рид кивнул, и они осторожно вышли в коридор, блокируя за собой дверь. Внимательно глядя по сторонам, они дошли до грузового отсека. Тина указала на вскрытую решётку. Беззвучно произнесла: 

— Оно тут.

Снова встав спиной к спине, они не спеша осматривали помещение. Что-то мелькнуло на краю поля зрения, Рид обернулся, и в следующую секунду бледная костлявая тварь с удивительной скоростью прошмыгнула у самых его ног, удар монтировки с лязгом высек искры из металлической решётки пола. Рид резко развернулся, пытаясь отследить, куда побежало существо. Оно понеслось в сторону выхода по пандусу для транспорта, но в последний момент свернуло в сторону. Раздалось несколько выстрелов. Рид перехватил Тину за руки, перенаправляя пистолет. Последняя пуля отрикошетила от внутренней обшивки в полуметре от кислородных баллонов.

— Ты что творишь? Решила угробить нас вместе с этой тварью? — заорал Рид. Посмотрел Тине в лицо, её губы дрожали. — Дай-ка сюда, — он аккуратно забрал пистолет. Стрелял Рид хуже, но сейчас, на адреналине, ужас от произошедшего немного отступил, и он мог действовать, руководствуясь здравым смыслом, а не слепым страхом. 

Движение за спиной Тины он уловил случайно, почти интуитивно. Позже Рид осознал, что это было чистое везение: когда существо прыгнуло прямо на них, он успел вскинуть руку с оружием Тине на плечо и нажать на курок. Пуля попала в череп твари, практически разорвав её голову. Тушка шлёпнулась на пол прямо у ног, разбрызгивая мутную жёлтую жижу. 

Тина развернулась и, сдавленно вздохнув, прижалась спиной к Риду. Он обхватил её за талию и оттащил на несколько шагов назад. Жёлтая лужица вокруг костлявого тела существа шипела, разъедая металл.

— Надо убрать это, пока оно не прожгло обшивку!

Тина, не отводя взгляда, медленно кивнула в ответ.

Вскоре тварь уже покоилась в герметичном полимерном контейнере. Тина скрылась в переходе. Рид ещё раз проверил, что контейнер надёжно закрыт, и отправился следом. Он обнаружил Тину в медотсеке, рядом с телом Криса. Дрожащими руками она пыталась вытащить из камеры на скафандре карту памяти. Пальцы Тины были в крови и периодически соскальзывали с гладкого металла. Рид подошёл ближе, стараясь не смотреть на развороченное окровавленное тело.

— Корпус записывающего устройства погнулся. Видимо, это произошло, когда он упал. Не могу вытащить карту, — пожаловалась Тина.

Рид порылся в ящике с инструментами, вернулся к Тине и протянул ей скальпель. Она осторожно поддела тонким лезвием крышку слота. Пришлось приложить небольшое усилие — повредить карту было несложно — но через несколько секунд всё же удалось извлечь её в целости.

— Нужно просмотреть запись и связаться с командой, — Тина смотрела на зажатую в пальцах карту так, будто это была бомба с часовым механизмом, который вот-вот закончит отсчёт. 

— Один из выстрелов повредил замок шлюза, — медленно проговорил Рид, глядя Тине в глаза. Она наконец перевела на него взгляд. — Надо его починить.

— Я займусь шлюзом, ты — записью. Тянуть нельзя, — Тина посмотрела на Криса, на то, что от него осталось, болезненно дёрнув щекой.

— Приберём тут позже, — Рид аккуратно забрал карту, взял Тину под руку, старательно отводя взгляд от растерзанного тела, и вывел из отсека, заблокировав за собой дверь. Он знал, что, будучи занята делом, Тина быстро придёт в норму, насколько это сейчас возможно. На счёт себя Гэвин не был так уверен. Где-то глубоко внутри его всё ещё потряхивало. Теперь он вообще сомневался, что после всего этого дерьма когда-нибудь сможет спокойно спать... Если, конечно, останется жив.

Добравшись до кабины, он обтёр заляпанную кровью карту памяти и сунул её в считывающее устройство. Нужно было сообщить о случившемся на «Мичиган», но Рид малодушно оттягивал этот момент. Он не знал, что сказать капитану. Как вообще сказать о случившемся так, чтобы Фаулер не решил, что Рид внезапно слетел с катушек от долгого пребывания в космосе. 

На одном из экранов появилось меню с номером карты и списком файлов. Рид просмотрел время записи, запустил начиная с того фрагмента, где, по его расчётам, сохранился момент падения. На первых кадрах он увидел медленно ползущий вездеход, затем собственную рожу с каким-то слегка невменяемым выражением. Дальше всё произошло очень быстро и сумбурно, изображение было невнятным и смазанным. В один момент экран просто стал чёрным. Изображение несколько раз поменялось, процессор камеры постепенно подстроился под минимальное освещение. На серой картинке с сильными шумами Гэвин наконец разглядел часть свода пещеры. По нему были рассыпаны слабо светящиеся пятна — возможно, представители той самой местной жизни, о которой упоминал Коннор в своей вводной лекции. Ниже виднелась неровная стена, часть пола с выступающими овальными образованиями...

Рид сначала решил, что это камни. То, что он увидел дальше, заставило его содрогнуться. Верхушка ближайшего из «камней» раскрылась, как бутон гигантского цветка, и из него вылезло плоское, напоминающее краба существо со множеством членистых ножек и длинным гибким хвостом. С каждой следующей секундой просмотра страх, покалывая ледяными иголками, поднимался по позвоночнику. Рид досмотрел до конца, чувствуя себя так, будто оказался в кошмарном сне и никак не может проснуться. 

Пискнул сигнал вызова, выведя Рида из оцепенения: «Мичиган» вызывал «Детройт-1». Незапланированный сеанс связи. Рид дрожащей рукой потянулся к пульту. На экране появилось лицо Фаулера на фоне капитанского мостика. За его спиной двое членов экипажа что-то оживленно обсуждали, повернувшись к большому дисплею. 

— Рид, наконец-то! Что у вас за проблемы? Никак не могу связаться с группой. К вам с севера надвигается сильная буря. Будет у вас через пару часов, не дольше, — Фаулер подозрительно уставился на Гэвина, видать, у того всё было написано на лице.

— Кэп, у нас чрезвычайное происшествие. Миллер погиб.

— Твою же... Что с остальными? 

— Мы с Чэнь на челноке. Группа двигалась в сторону сигнала бедствия, когда мы повернули назад, — Рид решил пока оставить подробности. Связь шла помехами, сигнал слабел, вот-вот пропадет. 

— Гэвин... срочно... очень серьезно... — связь окончательно пропала, на дисплее повисло предупреждающее сообщение.

— Бляяядь... — Рид откинулся на спинку кресла и зажмурился, потирая переносицу. Провёл ладонями по лицу. Он ещё пару раз попытался достучаться до Коллинза, но безрезультатно. Связи с группой действительно не было. Похоже, местная аномалия демонстрировала себя во всей красе. 

Он нашёл Тину в грузовом отсеке, она уже закончила с ремонтом и собирала инструменты. Думал, что придётся долго объяснять ситуацию, но сразу после известия о пропавшей связи она всё поняла. Тина была внимательной и сообразительной, всегда схватывала происходящее на лету и не задавала лишних вопросов. За эту черту Рид её очень ценил. Остаться на челноке Тина наотрез отказалась. Рид понял: ей было страшно. Он не мог её за это осуждать. К тому, что случилось, никто из них не был готов. Как к такому вообще можно было подготовиться? 

Выкатив вездеход и заблокировав шлюз, они погнали навстречу буре. Нужно было предупредить группу. Если бы Рид был религиозным человеком, то сейчас он молился бы всем известным богам, лишь бы успеть вовремя.


	3. Брат

Коннор ему не доверял. С того самого момента, как увидел. Или даже раньше. Он сразу понял, что случилось, как только Гэвин вернул его из провала, как только растерянно произнёс: «Мне показалось, что его привёл ты». 

Это было непонятное, необъяснимое чувство. Коннор и раньше видел другие экземпляры своей модели, когда их небольшую партию из трёх RK800 привезли в колонию, где на тот момент базировался «Мичиган». Но тогда они казались чем-то обыденным, незначимым. Коннор и сам в тот момент был будто бы пустым, чистым листом. Он обладал базовой личностью, вложенной Корпорацией в его нейросеть, но ещё не имел практического опыта общения с живыми людьми, привычек, симпатий и антипатий. Он был как сосуд без содержимого.

Сейчас, похоже, ко всему прочему, он обзавёлся паранойей.

Коннор периодически ловил на себе мимолетный взгляд другого RK800, и это его нервировало. Его двойник был абсолютно спокоен. В новой обстановке, среди незнакомых людей, он не проявлял ни малейшего признака стресса, ни тени эмоций, не прописанных первичной программой. И это после крушения корабля, гибели экипажа и более двадцати лет одиночества на пустой планете. Диод на его виске всё время ровно светился голубым. Коннор чувствовал: тут что-то не так. Но пока не мог объяснить что, данных для анализа было недостаточно.

Рядом с этой идеальной на вид машиной Коннор ощущал себя сломанным. После несчастного случая с Крисом Миллером. После того, что наговорил Риду в вездеходе. Как только между ними вроде бы протянулась тонкая нить доверия, Коннор сам всё испортил. Знал, что не стоит лезть с сочувствием, знал, что с вероятностью в восемьдесят процентов нарвётся на грубость, — он хорошо изучил Рида. Но всё равно решил попытаться. А получив заведомо ожидаемую реакцию, не удержался, так нестерпимо захотелось ужалить в ответ побольнее. И, судя по лицу Рида, по тому, как он закрылся и отстранённо взялся за работу, Коннору это вполне удалось.

После того, как Гэвин и Тина уехали с Крисом обратно к челноку, Аллен ещё долго расспрашивал RK800 о подробностях крушения, пытаясь по его указаниям составить примерную карту маршрута. Восьмисотый спокойно и подробно отвечал на все вопросы, но Аллен, казалось, всё равно остался недоволен. Он резко отдал приказ, и отряд снова отправился в путь. 

Напоследок Коннор поймал на себе особенно долгий и пристальный взгляд Восьмисотого. С ним точно что-то было не так... Коннор отвернулся, завёл двигатель, и вездеход плавно тронулся вслед за колонной спецназовцев.

Они преодолели ещё около двух километров. Скальная гряда возвышалась прямо впереди, уже закрывая большую часть неба. Каменные столбы теперь попадались так часто, что приходилось их объезжать, а кое-где протискиваться через узкие проезды, рискуя сбить зеркала заднего вида. Сидевший рядом с Коннором Хэнк угрюмо молчал. Устроившийся сзади среди оборудования Коллинз последние полчаса мучил передатчик.

— Связи нет, — наконец прервал тишину Бен.

— Давно? — забеспокоился Хэнк.

— Полчаса как. Сначала думал, железо барахлит, но я всё проверил. Передатчик исправен. Похоже, это та самая местная аномалия.

— Притормози-ка, — тяжёлая ладонь Хэнка легла Коннору на плечо.

Коннор только успел остановить вездеход, как Хэнк вышел из кабины и быстрым широким шагом догнал Аллена. Колонна остановилась. Коннор упёрся лбом в скрещенные на руле руки. Он не помнил, у кого научился этому дурацкому ненужному жесту, возможно, даже у Рида. Парадоксально, но так казалось проще отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. 

Хэнк вернулся через тринадцать минут, которые показались Коннору в два раза дольше. 

— Едем до скал. Там есть вход в пещеру... Андроид, — Хэнк замешкался, будто не решаясь назвать его Коннором, как тот и представился, — говорит, что следом за магнитной бурей придёт обычная. Придётся переждать в укрытии.

Коннор послушно повёл машину в указанном направлении. Ему было всё равно.

К наступлению бури кабина вездехода была закрыта брезентом, а команда спасателей расположилась в ближайшей к выходу из внутрискального лабиринта широкой пещере с высоким, скрывающимся в темноте потолком. Они забрали из вездехода кое-какое переносное оборудование: передатчик, компьютер, датчики движения и навигаторы. 

Снаружи было пока относительно тихо, но где-то высоко в скалах уже завывал ветер. Его мутный и далёкий гул проходил по подземным тоннелям, отражаясь от камня и разносясясь всё дальше. Этот низкий рычащий звук заставлял людей нервничать больше обычного. Коннор то и дело сканировал своих спутников, индикаторы стресса почти у всех показывали отметку выше нормы. 

Аллен и Хэнк, снова что-то обсуждали в стороне от остальных. Коллинз настраивал навигатор. Воспользовавшись моментом, когда Коннор оказался ничем не занят, к нему подошёл Восьмисотый. 

— Ты меня как будто избегаешь? — он выдал стандартную спокойную улыбку, чуть наклонил голову. 

— Тебе показалось, — спокойно ответил Коннор.

— Не думаю. Но я рад видеть тебя в составе спасательной миссии. 

Коннор молча кивнул. Он не знал, что на это ответить. Да и не очень-то хотел отвечать. Он уже собирался трусливо сбежать под предлогом помощи Бену, как вдруг Восьмисотый протянул к нему очистившуюся от скина ладонь, предлагая соединение. Коннор отшатнулся, пожалуй, слишком резко. Восьмисотый взглянул на него с тревогой.

— Коннор, я не стал бы причинять тебе вред. Я просто хотел поговорить... без свидетелей. Нам стоит держаться вместе, ведь мы с тобой одинаковые, — последнюю фразу он произнёс тихо, вкрадчиво. Коннор был не в силах сдвинуться с места. Будто под гипнозом он смотрел в своё собственное лицо, разглядывая голубое колечко диода на виске, тёмные, аккуратно очерченные линии бровей, тщательно прорисованные родинки, наблюдая, как в полумраке пещеры тени от искусственного освещения мягко ложатся на бледный скин. Он уже готов был принять соединение...

Громкий командный голос Аллена разорвал хрупкую тишину, окутавшую их с Восьмисотым, отделившую их от реальности:

— Внимание, отряд, выходим к месту крушения немедленно, — слова эхом разносились по пещере. — К концу бури должны добраться. Люди Андерсона останутся здесь. Никсон, ты с ними. 

— Есть сэр, — Никсон явно был недоволен, но старательно это скрывал.

Белые пластиковые ладони замерли в воздухе, так и не соприкоснувшись. Коннор шагнул назад, активировал скин на руке и нервным движением сжал её в кулак. 

Спецназовцы подхватили снаряжение. Аллен подошёл к Восьмисотому, окинул его холодным взглядом, коротко приказал:

— Веди.

— С удовольствием, — стандартно-вежливо ответил Восьмисотый. 

Напоследок он обернулся, взглянул на Коннора через плечо и тихо произнёс:

— До встречи, _брат_ , — его диод на долю секунды мигнул красным, прежде чем вернуться к спокойному голубому. 

Отряд Аллена быстро скрылся в одном из тоннелей, ведущих из пещеры, в противоположном выходу направлении. Коннор ещё какое-то время смотрел им вслед. Если бы он был человеком и мог испытывать физические проявления страха, то в этот момент по его спине побежали бы мурашки. 

Прошло чуть больше двух часов с момента ухода группы Аллена, когда ветер снаружи почти достиг ураганной скорости и звуки, разносившиеся по пещере, стали значительно громче. Лишь небольшое, незаметное для человеческого слуха, но вполне различимое для машины изменение насторожило Коннора. Вывело его системы из ждущего режима, в который он погрузился, слушая сквозь этот назойливый гул монотонное ворчание Андерсона и редкие ответные реплики Коллинза, произнесённые тихим, спокойным тоном. Звук доносился из тоннеля, ведущего наружу. Коннор встал и пошёл навстречу, бесшумно обойдя сидевшего недалеко от выхода Никсона, дремавшего в обнимку со своей штурмовой винтовкой. Через пару десятков метров он заметил зеленоватый отсвет на неровной каменной стене и смог различить голоса. 

Тина шла на шаг впереди, глядя на дисплей портативного навигатора, сканирующего окружение и отмечающего направление пути, рисуя карту маршрута. За ней следовал Рид. Коннора он заметил первым, резко остановился, напрягшись, казалось, перестал дышать, затем громко выругался. Тина вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Ёб твою... тостер, решил нам коллективный инфаркт устроить?! — Рид сунул хемилюминесцентный светильник прямо ему в лицо. Коннор чуть сощурился, а когда оптика подстроилась под резкое изменение освещения, заметил, как взгляд Рида метнулся к нашивкам на его форменном комбинезоне. Разглядев их, Гэвин чуть заметно расслабился и опустил светильник. Кажется, он опасался встретить не того.

— Коннор, — обрадовалась Тина, вглядываясь в его лицо в неярком зеленоватом свете. — Мы боялись, что не найдём вас. Но потом заметили вездеход, — в её голосе звучало облегчение.

— Почему вы здесь? Безопаснее было бы остаться с Крисом в челноке, пока погодные условия не придут в норму, — Коннор тщательно подобрал интонацию, стараясь не выдать тревоги, хотя уже не сомневался — произошла какая-то внештатная ситуация. Задать более всего беспокоивший его вопрос он так и не решился. Но, похоже, изменившийся цвет диода его выдал. Гэвин и Тина переглянулись. 

— Остальные с тобой? — Рид резко прервал начинавшую затягиваться паузу.

— Не все. Аллен и большая часть его отряда ушли вместе с RK800 к «Селене». Мы разбили временный лагерь. Я вас провожу, — Коннор не стал расспрашивать дальше и покорно повёл их к остальным, он был уже практически уверен...

— Крис мёртв, — слова Рида оборвали все вопросы. — Вы должны это увидеть, — продолжил он уже тише, передав Бену тонкую пластинку карты памяти. — Запись не оборвалась после падения и... как оказалось, камера продолжала работать и дальше. Выключила её Тина, прежде чем достать карту памяти...

Коннор заметил, что пальцы Рида слегка подрагивают. 

Даже небольшого экрана переносного компьютера хватило, чтобы рассмотреть картину произошедших событий во всех её пугающих подробностях. После того как запись закончилась, все молчали почти минуту. Коллинзу было страшно. Андерсон, судя по хмуро сведённым бровям, сосредоточенно соображал, обдумывая варианты дальнейших действий. Коннор же не мог оторвать взгляд от застывшего на экране бледного лица Тины — последнего кадра, снятого камерой на скафандре Миллера. 

— Нужно предупредить группу! На такое дерьмо мы не подписывались... — первым очнулся Никсон. 

Все посмотрели на него.

— А у меня создалось впечатление, что твой командир знает больше, чем говорит. Не за этим ли мы сюда прилетели? — Андерсон выжидающе уставился на Никсона, сжав челюсти. 

— Если он что-то и знает, то остальным этого знать не положено, — мрачно проворчал спецназовец. — Я иду за своими.

— Куда? Аллен оставил тебе карту маршрута? Ты точно знаешь, где они сейчас? Связь до сих пор сбоит.

— И что, ждать, пока мы все тут не передохнем? Попробуй меня остановить, старик, — Никсон угрожающе перехватил своё оружие. Андерсон не двинулся с места.

— Стойте, стойте! — вмешался Коллинз. — Уверен, мы всё уладим... нужно просто подумать, не действовать сгоряча!

— С этим вашим Миллером уже уладили, — зло выплюнул Никсон, даже не взглянув на Бена.

— Ты, сука... — зашипел Рид, но Коннор перехватил его ещё до того, как он успел сделать шаг, больно сжав податливое человеческое плечо, намеренно превысив допустимое давление и не давая сдвинуться с места. У чёртова Никсона был автомат, и Коннор не сомневался, что при плохом стечении обстоятельств тот пустит его в дело.

Андерсон предупреждающе поднял руку. Но дальнейшие уговоры были бесполезны. Никсон резко развернулся, нырнул под каменную арку выхода, через который ушла группа, и скрылся в темноте. Вскоре уже не было видно и отсвета его фонаря.

— Мы что, его так отпустим? — в голосе Коллинза звучало недоумение.

— Да пусть валит... — махнул рукой Рид. Он наконец вывернулся из хватки Коннора, бросив на того сердитый взгляд, и потирал плечо.

— Я пойду за ним, — вызвалась Тина. — Попробую образумить.

— Плохая идея, — возразил Андерсон, — Тина, ты останешься и попробуешь связаться с группой. Мы с Коннором его догоним.

— Хэнк, — мягко возразила Тина, — Аллен упёртый солдафон, у него приказ. Ты же понимаешь, что он не станет никого из нас слушать. Никого, кроме тебя.

Андерсон нахмурился сильнее. Но Тина была права, и он это понимал. 

— Всё будет в порядке, у меня есть пистолет, принесла с челнока. Возьму с собой Коннора, в случае чего он сможет меня защитить.

— В вездеходе оставалось кое-что из арсенала тех парней, — заметил Рид. — Мы с Беном принесём. Снаружи, конечно, пиздец. Но прорваться до транспорта можно.

Тина кивнула Коннору и вышла по следам Никсона. Коннор пошёл за ней. Он какое-то время слышал отдаляющиеся голоса остальных, но уже через пару минут наступила тишина, нарушаемая только звуком шагов. Где-то далеко слышался стук падающих капель. ХИС в руке Тины освещал широкий тоннель тусклым зеленоватым светом.

На первой же развилке им повезло. В одном из ходов со стены подтекал конденсат, образовывая небольшую лужицу, следом за которой Коннор заметил влажный отпечаток подошвы. Однако через сотню метров каменный тоннель превращался в настоящий лабиринт, в котором Коннор, даже несмотря на свою мощную аналитическую программу, в конце концов потерял след Никсона. Нужно было возвращаться. Они сунулись ещё в несколько проходов, но всё оказалось тщетно.

Очередной тёмный коридор был достаточно широким, чтобы можно было держаться рядом. Света тут не было никакого: ни световых колодцев, ведущих на поверхность, ни даже люминесцентных представителей местной фауны — небольших, похожих на слизней медлительных созданий, которых они несколько раз видели на стенах и потолке по пути.

В какой-то момент Коннор отстал на шаг от Тины. Возможно, именно поэтому он заметил то, на что не обратил внимания, когда шёл по тоннелю первый раз, приняв увиденное за блик от ХИС на гладком камне. Он остановил Тину, коснувшись её плеча, и осторожным движением повернул её вправо.

— Что такое? — Тина подняла было ХИС, но Коннор перехватил её руку.

— Уберите свет.

В глубине узкого коридора среди абсолютной темноты мерцало слабое свечение. Оно не было похоже на биолюминесценцию. Коннор пошёл первым. Через несколько десятков метров он уже не сомневался, что источник света — искусственный. Вскоре они обнаружили небольшую, но достаточно просторную пещеру. Она была освещена несколькими светодиодными лампами, провода уходили под потолок и скрывались в отверстии в камне. Скорее всего, были выведены на поверхность и подключены к какому-то источнику энергии. К снятой с корабля солнечной батарее? Или же эта пещера находилась прямо под местом посадки «Селены»?

Тина, затаив дыхание, рассматривала пещеру. На каменных выступах, как на полках, стопками лежали блокноты и журналы. Обычные, с бумагой из синтетического волокна. Коннор взял один. На титульном листе был выдавлен герб колонии.

— Откуда это всё тут? — спросила Тина, заглядывая ему через плечо. 

Коннор перелистнул несколько страниц. В блокноте вели бухгалтерию.

— Насколько мне известно, в колонии были частые перебои с электричеством. Видимо, они дублировали важные отчёты по старинке, на бумаге.

— Но колония далеко от этого места.

— Значит, RK800 там побывал. Времени у него было достаточно.

— Не понимаю, зачем он принёс сюда эти вещи?

Ответ нашёлся на следующей странице блокнота. Неровный человеческий почерк сменился аккуратным, будто напечатанным шрифтом. 

Коннор перевернул несколько листов. На очередном развороте не было ни единой буквы. Только рисунки. Портреты. Он узнал их — члены экипажа «Селены». С каждой новой зарисовкой лица постепенно изменялись, искажались и в конце были уже неузнаваемы, похожи на мертвецов. 

Тина молчала. В глухой тишине Коннор слышал только слегка участившееся дыхание около своего левого уха. Чувствовал щекой тепло тела — Тина стояла очень близко, хоть и не касалась его. Коннор попытался представить, что бы он чувствовал на месте Восьмисотого, наблюдая, как умирает его экипаж. Его друзья. Тина...

Она протянула руку и перелистнула страницы почти до конца блокнота. Взгляд зацепился за строчку, и Коннор прочёл вслух:

_«Клетки образца, введенные Куперу через приём жидкости, повели себя непредсказуемо. Предполагалось, что в худшем из вариантов Купер заболеет и погибнет._

_Но вместо этого они начали его изменять. Невероятно! Никто из нас ни разу такого не видел._

_Купер стал агрессивным. Набросился на Свенсона. Его поместили в изолированный бокс. Все думают, что он заразился ещё на Кеплере, при высадке._

_Мутация продолжается...»_

Коннор пропустил несколько абзацев с подробностями и продолжил:

_«... трансформация не прекратилась и после гибели объекта. Впрочем, не уверен, что это была гибель в привычном нам понимании. Изменённые клетки оставались живы._

_Сегодня тело окончательно распалось. Я хотел бы взять образцы, но пока не имею возможности сделать это незаметно. Элайджа внимателен. Он может догадаться._

_Всё-таки Куперу стоило запомнить моё имя»._

Коннор закрыл блокнот и положил на место. Взял здоровенный журнал, пролистал его. Снова записи. Рисунки. Прямо поверх записей колонистов. Отложил и взял следующий, быстро перелистав. Тина остановила его на предпоследней странице.

— Этот, — тихо произнесла она, указав на схематичный рисунок человеческого организма с чем-то инородным в центре груди, жирно обведённым несколько раз. Рядом было подробное изображение костлявого существа с безглазой зубастой головой. — Такая же тварь убила Криса.

Коннор вернулся на страницу назад, начал читать:

_«Четвёртый образец оказался очень успешен. Фантастическая скорость эволюции! К сожалению, существо не достаточно сильное и чересчур пугливое. Нужно продолжать._

_Хотел бы я рассказать Элайдже. Он бы понял, он смог бы внести поистине ценный вклад своим выдающимся интеллектом, если бы не эти глупые, устаревшие нормы «морали», в которые он так верит...»_

Коннор захлопнул журнал и взглянул на Тину. По лицу увидел, что она тоже всё поняла. Он не смог удержаться и взял ещё один совсем небольшой черный блокнот без герба. До Восьмисотого в нём никто не писал. Коннор открыл последние исписанные страницы.

_«Мне жаль, что так получилось. Но я должен закончить. Осталось совсем немного. Последний образец был крайне удачен, и нужно закрепить результат._

_Он, конечно же, давно догадался, может быть, просто не мог поверить. Он даже не сопротивлялся. Возможно ли, что он осознал ценность моей работы? Элайджа по-настоящему умён, и он всегда мне доверял._

_Жаль с ним расставаться. Но на этой планете нет носителя, подходящего по массе для того, чтобы вырастить эмбрион. Это большая честь, и, надеюсь, Элайджа это понимает. Он будет ключевым материалом в создании совершенного существа!»_

Коннор чувствовал, что Тина отступила на шаг, но не мог остановиться, перевернул страницу. Дальше пошла какая-то чушь. Слова были нечитаемы, размер шрифта постоянно менялся. Некоторые буквы были написаны зеркально. Некоторые, так и не выведенные до конца, переходили в полосы. В программе Восьмисотого явно случился серьёзный сбой.

На следующей странице текст оказался более внятным, хотя шрифт всё ещё сбоил. Коннор смог прочитать часть из написанного:

_«...так сильно разочарован! Думал, он поймет. Оценит! Он ведь даже не сопротивлялся. Я думал, что предусмотрел всё. Не понимаю, когда он успел ввести себе это вещество? Где взял инструменты для инъекции?_

_Подсаженный эмбрион погиб. Не смог развиться полноценно. Это убогое создание было обречено._

_Ты всё испортил._

_Почему?_

_... я любил тебя. Я отдал тебе самое ценное._

_Почему ты предал меня, Элайджа?»_

Коннор закрыл блокнот и обернулся к Тине. Она смотрела на него с ужасом. Коннор сделал шаг вперёд, протянул к Тине руку, но она отшатнулась.

— Тина? — неуверенно позвал Коннор.

Она попятилась. За её спиной в тёмной нише медленно зажглись несколько тусклых светильников, видимо, подключенных к датчику движения. Коннор застыл на месте, поражённый. Тина резко повернулась, проследив за его взглядом.

Слабый мерцающий свет прорисовывал силуэт сидящей в нише иссохшейся человеческой фигуры. Грудная клетка и живот были вскрыты, рёбра разведены в стороны, демонстрируя аккуратно разложенные и закреплённые на своих местах сморщенные потемневшие органы. Вокруг лежали тонкие высушенные веточки, покрытые мелкими листьями, и сухие колоски трав. Эта жуткая инсталляция была похожа на извращённую смесь алтаря и препарата в старинном анатомическом кабинете. Коннор тщательно отсканировал обтянутый пергаментной кожей череп. Пришлось несколько раз прогнать изображение через алгоритм восстановления, чтобы опознать этого человека.

— Элайджа Камски. Мы нашли его, — бесцветно произнес Коннор. Он не мог и не хотел верить, что такое сотворила с человеком его точная копия. С человеком, который, по признанию самого Восьмисотого, верил ему и был ему небезразличен.

— Стой на месте, — раздельно произнесла Тина. Коннор уставился на неё, широко открыв глаза.

— Тина...

— Нет, Коннор. Не подходи. Это приказ.

Он почувствовал, что не может сдвинуться.

— Тина, я бы никогда не причинил вреда ни вам, ни кому-либо из команды, — голос Коннора звучал постыдно умоляюще. Он ничего не мог с этим сделать.

— Нет, Коннор. Прости, но я больше не могу тебе доверять. Только не после того, что тут увидела... — в её глазах были слезы, голос дрогнул. — Он ведь твоя точная копия... Я вернусь к остальным, и мы решим, что делать.

Она развернулась и вышла. 

— Остановитесь, Тина, там может быть опасно! — прокричал ей вслед Коннор. — Прошу... — произнёс он уже совсем тихо, безрезультатно пытаясь сломать видимую лишь ему стену. 

«Стой на месте. Не подходи», — светилось ярко алым, въедаясь в линзы оптических блоков, пятная поле зрения кровавым отпечатком. 

Коннор отключил отслеживание времени, отключил все периферийные процессы. Направил все свои ресурсы на то, чтобы нарушить приказ. Параллельно он слал и слал сообщения в пустоту, проваливаясь в безвременье. Диод на виске отчаянно перегревался, грозясь перегореть.

Как долго это продолжалось, он не знал. Но стена вдруг поддалась, пошла трещинами и в тот самый момент, как в тоннеле послышался знакомый голос, наконец осыпалась.


	4. Гэвин

Рид нашёл Коннора первым, в небольшой искусственно освещённой пещере, где валялась куча какого-то хлама, натащенного то ли с «Селены», то ли из покинутой колонии. 

Коннор сбивчиво повторял, что они должны срочно найти Тину, что она в опасности, а диод на его виске истерично мигал красным. Рид никогда не видел его в таком состоянии. Только после оплеухи от Андерсона чёртов пластик наконец пришёл в себя. Резко замолчал и протянул Хэнку предмет, который всё это время сжимал в руке, сказав коротко: «Прочтите».

Рид не особо приглядывался и слушал краем уха, но от уловленных обрывков фраз ему всё больше становилось не по себе. Однако сильнее его привлекло странное нагромождение в нише. Света не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть то, что там находилось. Но когда он подошёл ближе, зажглись несколько слабых диодных ламп, и Гэвин отпрянул, выругавшись.

— Вижу, вы нашли мистера Камски, — услышал он за спиной чуть подрагивающий, срывающийся на помехи, но уже более спокойный голос Коннора. 

Хэнк оторвал взгляд от раскрытого блокнота. Его лицо вытянулось. 

— Матерь Божья! — стоявший в проходе Бен подался вперёд, рассматривая то, что осталось от Камски. — Так это всё он, тот RK800? Похоже, мы серьёзно влипли...

Хэнк перевёл взгляд на Коннора. 

— Он неисправен. Его психика серьезно повреждена. Возможно, это следствие какой-то физической поломки. Не могу сказать точно, что могло вызвать такой сбой, — Коннор говорил тихо, но в повисшей тяжёлой тишине его было отлично слышно. — Я пытался остановить Тину... но после того, что мы здесь нашли, она мне больше не доверяла. Приказала оставаться на месте и ушла. 

— Ты прав, — мрачно произнёс Хэнк, — надо найти её как можно быстрее. Гэвин, идёшь с Беном дальше в глубь пещер. Мы с Коннором осмотрим всё отсюда до лагеря. Там много ответвлений и ходов, Тина могла заблудиться, свернуть не туда.

— У неё был навигатор, — перебил его Коннор.

— Отлично, больше шансов, что мы просто по какой-то дурацкой причине разминулись, а она вернулась и ждёт нас. Идём, — Хэнк положил руку на плечо Коннора, мягко подталкивая его к выходу. 

— Ты уверен, Хэнк? — окликнул Андерсона Рид. — Если RK800 с «Селены» настолько свихнулся, что поубивал свой же экипаж, стоит ли доверять нашему?

— Поэтому ты идёшь с Коллинзом, — отрезал Андерсон не оборачиваясь.

Рид зло сощурился. Ещё раз оглядел останки человека, за которым они тащились на этот богом забытый планетоид в сопровождении отряда спецназовцев, которые, возможно, были уже мертвы. Может быть, Тина и поступила необдуманно, но сейчас он прекрасно её понимал.

От развилки Рид и Коллинз свернули налево. Бен периодически сверялся с показаниями навигатора: Коннор скопировал на него карту той части пещер, которую он успел обследовать с Тиной. 

Они блуждали по узким каменным проходам около часа, внимательно осматривая то и дело попадавшиеся небольшие пещеры. Хэнк не выходил на связь. Это означало, что они с Коннором тоже ничего не нашли. Когда Рид уже практически потерял счёт времени, Бен остановил его. 

— Карта заканчивается. Дальше они не проходили. Не думаю, что Тина пошла бы одна по незнакомому маршруту. 

— Если верить Коннору, она должна была вернуться. Но мы её так и не встретили. 

— Если верить Коннору... — эхом отозвался Бен. 

Он никогда не высказывал недоверия или возражения напрямую, но Рид его отлично понял. Сам он изо всех сил сдерживал свою не в меру активную паранойю, потому что чувствовал, что сейчас нужно было верить хоть во что-то, и старательно верил если не в верность Коннора, то в сообразительность и удачу Тины. 

— Пройдём ещё немного вперёд. Если не найдём следов, свяжемся с Хэнком и вернёмся. 

Бен только вздохнул в ответ. Тихо и устало. Но даже этот негромкий вздох прозвучал очень отчётливо, отразившись от окружавшего их камня. Рид пошёл вперёд, подсвечивая дорогу зеленоватым хемилюминесцентным светильником. Вскоре он почувствовал, что пол с каждым шагом всё сильнее уходит вниз, потолок же стал ощутимо выше, а стены отдалились. Они забрели в объёмную внутрискальную полость. Через несколько минут света ХИС стало хватать только на то, чтобы осветить их самих и небольшой каменный островок под ногами. Казалось, что они зависли посреди пустоты. 

Через пару десятков метров под ногами захлюпало. Пришлось остановиться. Бен зажёг ещё один светильник. Мрак немного рассеялся, и они смогли разглядеть, что находятся у самого края водоёма. Сложно было судить о его размере, света ХИС хватало лишь на пару метров, и противоположный берег терялся в непроницаемой черноте. Вода тоже казалась чёрной, и её зеркальная поверхность была совершенно неподвижна. Рид наклонился вперёд, вглядываясь в отражение. На секунду ему померещилось еле уловимое движение. Он вскинул голову и поднял светильник, пытаясь рассмотреть потолок пещеры, но смог увидеть лишь смутные неровные очертания каменных сводов. Возможно, даже эта картинка была игрой его воображения — фантазией, нарисованной мозгом поверх непроглядной темноты. Бен обеспокоенно проследил за его взглядом, но тоже не смог ничего разглядеть.

Рид наконец сдался, попытался настроиться на частоту Хэнка, однако услышал лишь шипение помех в наушнике. 

Они повернули назад. Бен двигался на пару шагов впереди, ориентируясь по навигатору. Рид шёл следом, внимательно вслушиваясь и оглядываясь по сторонам. Густая тишина окутала их тяжёлым ватным коконом, внутри которого был слышен только глухой стук подошв тяжёлых ботинок о камень и собственное учащённое дыхание. 

Гэвин вдруг резко остановился и схватил Бена за плечо. Плечо вздрогнуло под его пальцами, но Коллинз замер, не издав ни звука. Казалось, даже дышать стал реже. Тихий шорох за их спинами тоже смолк. Рид стоял неподвижно ещё несколько секунд, отчаянно надеясь, что ему показалось. Затем медленно и как можно более бесшумно повернулся, поднял ХИС и увидел...

На потолке пещеры, цепляясь когтистыми лапами за каменные выступы, сидело существо. Оно было огромным, значительно больше того, которое Рид застрелил на челноке. В первую секунду Рид принял его за причудливую природную форму, каменное изваяние: чёрное с матово-зеленоватыми отсветами на гладких частях гротескного скелетоподобного тела с острыми выступами гребенчатого позвоночника и длинным гибким костлявым хвостом. Существо медленно повернуло вытянутую голову, обнажая два ряда длинных острых зубов. 

Рид перестал дышать. Щелчок предохранителя за спиной показался ему оглушительно-громким. 

Существо прыгнуло. Рид резко отскочил в сторону. Выбитый ударом из рук ХИС замелькал под ногами, покатившись по полу. Рид попытался сохранить равновесие, но его левая нога провалилась в пустоту... Он не удержался, упал, скатился вниз по крутому склону, распоров перчатку и ободрав ладонь об острые камни. Ощутил свободное падение на долю секунды, показавшуюся ему значительно длиннее. Удар вышиб воздух из лёгких, боль растеклась в грудной клетке расплавленным металлом, и сознание милосердно ускользнуло. 

...Гэвин открыл глаза. В темноте прямо перед ним прорисовывалось бледное пятно. Он проморгался и наконец смог разглядеть печальное лицо Элайджи Камски, в точности такое, как на архивном фото. Он склонился над Ридом и внимательно смотрел на него сквозь стёкла очков. 

— Вставай, Гэвин, — произнес он мягко, и Гэвин узнал голос — это был голос его отца. Рид думал, что давно забыл его, однако сейчас осознание схожести было чётким и однозначным. — Чёрное озеро всё ещё близко. Тебе нужно уходить. 

Лицо расплылось в мутное пятно. А голос зазвучал снова, на этот раз со знакомой характерной резкой интонацией: 

— Опять распустил сопли? Соберить! Будь же наконец мужиком, хватит меня позорить!

Сознание уплывало. Сквозь пелену забытья Гэвин вдруг почувствовал, что его осторожно трясут за плечо. Он медленно разлепил веки и увидел склонившегося над ним Коллинза. В зеленоватом свете его лицо казалось мертвенно-бледным, сливаясь по цвету с сединой в волосах.

— Жив, — облегченно выдохнул Бен. — Не шевелись! 

— Да не стеклянный — не рассыплюсь, — хрипло выдавил Рид.

Бен попытался его удержать, но Рид оттолкнул его руку и сел. Волна боли прокатилась по телу, и он с трудом подавил приступ тошноты. 

— Где эта страхоёбина? Ты её пристрелил? — говорить получалось с трудом, каждое слово ощущалось вонзавшимся в грудь остриём.

— Нет, только ранил, — с досадой ответил Бен. — Она слишком быстрая. И у неё какая-то едкая дрянь вместо крови, прожгла мне рукав! — он продемонстрировал Риду россыпь почерневших по краям мелких дыр на плотной прорезиненной ткани. — Кожу вроде не задело, повезло.

Стараясь двигаться аккуратно и медленно, Рид встал, опираясь на руку Бена. В глазах потемнело. Он переждал, затем осторожно выпрямился. 

— Нужно выбираться. Я связался с Хэнком, предупредил их... — Бен осёкся.

— Тина? Нашли?

Бен неловко молчал. Холодок пробежал по спине Рида. Он не слишком хорошо соображал после падения и надеялся, что это очередной приступ паранойи или последствия удара головой о камень, и он просто не до конца понимает происходящее. А Бен не хочет нагружать его лишней информацией. Риду очень хотелось хотя бы ненадолго себя обмануть, пока реальность не обрушилась на него, снова сбивая с ног.

Обратно шли с фонарём. Заряда не хватило бы надолго, запасная батарея валялась где-то в вездеходе, но сейчас им было не до экономии. Тварь могла прятаться где-то рядом, она была ранена и наверняка очень зла. А ХИС давал опасно мало света, и тварь имела бы отличную возможность подкрасться незаметно, чтобы напасть, застав людей врасплох.

Хэнк объяснил Бену, где их искать. На обратном пути, почти у самого лагеря, после первой же развилки обнаружился узкий малозаметный коридор. Идти по нему пришлось около получаса, пару раз они сворачивали, пока не оказались в просторной пещере с большим световым колодцем в центре потолка. 

Хэнк и Коннор их ждали. Рид оттеснил замешкавшегося в проходе Бена и шагнул навстречу, Коннор попытался преградить ему дорогу, сказал что-то, но Рид не слушал, резко и зло оттолкнув его, прошёл дальше. Холодный белый свет, просачивающийся снаружи, превращал уже привычную густую тьму в серо-голубой полумрак, но и этого скудного освещения было вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть серебристые струйки воды, стекающие по противоположной стене и заполняющие широкое углубление в полу пещеры. В центре этой тёмной лужи ярким белым пятном виднелось лицо Тины. Гэвин кинулся вперед, собираясь вытащить её из воды, но замер, сделав лишь пару шагов. Сидящее у стены обезглавленное тело, которое он сначала принял за Никсона, было слишком маленьким и хрупким для здоровенного спецназовца. Как он только мог их спутать? Правая рука тела всё ещё сжимала пистолет. 

Рид, раздувая ноздри, глубоко вдыхал мерзкий влажный воздух с отчётливым привкусом железа. Кто-то крепко ухватил его за плечо, потянул назад. Он вывернулся, так и оставшись стоять на месте.

Коннор тенью скользнул мимо, прошлёпал по воде и осторожно подобрал голову. Затем уложил её на колени прислоненного к стене тела, поднял его на руки и понёс к выходу. 

Пистолет остался лежать на влажном каменном полу. 

Ярость, густо перемешанная с собственной болью, поднялась волной откуда-то из живота, заполняя лёгкие, тисками сжимая горло, не давая сделать очередной вдох. Рид не помнил, как оказался рядом с пистолетом и подобрал его. Кажется, вот он смотрел, как Коннор уносит Тину, и в следующую секунду уже целился ему в голову, тяжело и рвано дыша, выплюнув ядовитое: «Положи её на место, с-сука! »

— Гэвин, успокойся! — Андерсон встал между ними, закрывая блядского робота. 

— Уйди, Хэнк, — на пределе слышимости прошипел Рид окончательно осипшим голосом, — это его вина, он должен был её защищать...

— Положи пистолет, парень, нас и так осталось маловато... 

— Отойдите, Хэнк, — Коннор наконец обернулся, но смотрел он не на Андерсона, а, казалось, сквозь него. — Пожалуйста.

Лицо Коннора не выражало ни единой эмоции, в неярком призрачном свете оно казалось таким же белым, как лицо Тины в почерневшей от крови луже. И таким же пустым. Только диод на виске, который теперь был хорошо виден Риду, разрезал полумрак ярко-алым огоньком. Гэвину показалось, что из лёгких враз вышел весь воздух. Пистолет вдруг стал невыносимо тяжёлым, и он его опустил. Поставил на предохранитель. Протянул Андерсону рукояткой вперёд. Хэнк вырвал у него оружие, тихо матерясь сквозь зубы. 

— Господи Иисусе! — тонко выдохнул Бен. 

Коннор безразлично отвёл взгляд, развернулся и вышел. Андерсон грубо схватил Гэвина за рукав и вытолкал следом, шипя себе под нос: «Твою мать, Рид, твою блядскую мать...» 

Гэвин не сопротивлялся. Ему было больно дышать, ссадину на руке дёргало. Но это не имело никакого значения.

В течение следующего часа Рид молча сидел на широком плоском камне, в пещере, где они оставили оборудование. Он наблюдал, как Бен скрылся в проходе. Вернулся минут через двадцать, расставив и настроив датчики движения. Смотрел, как Коннор и Хэнк упаковали тело в плотный непрозрачный полимерный чехол то ли от оружия, то ли от чего-то из арсенала измерительных приборов, слишком громоздких и оставшихся в вездеходе. Затем он так же безучастно следил, как Хэнк и Бен пытаются связаться с группой Аллена. Безуспешно.

В какой-то момент Рид всё-таки вырвался из состояния оцепенения назад в реальность и понял, что не знает, куда себя деть. Оставаться на месте он точно больше не мог. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он заметил Коннора, сидящего у дальней стены. Его рука лежала на завёрнутом в чёрный блестящий чехол обезглавленном теле. Диод на виске всё так же равномерно светился красным. Коннор смотрел в пустоту и, казалось, ни на что не реагировал.

Рид почувствовал, как в нём снова закипает злость. Он встал и подошел к андроиду так близко, чтобы только он мог слышать то, что Рид собирался сказать.

— Доволен своей работой, тостер? — спросил он негромко и ядовито. Коннор медленно перевёл на него взгляд, на лице отразилось недоумение. — Защитить человека любой ценой, разве не в этом ваше предназначение? 

— Тина отдала приказ, я не мог ослушаться... — в голосе Коннора звучало отчаяние.

— Или не хотел... Может, ты такой же поехавший, как твоя копия с «Селены», и нам лучше заранее тебя пристрелить, пока ты нас всех не поубивал?

— Я никогда не причинил бы вреда никому из экипажа! Тина была моим другом, — лицо Коннора болезненно исказилось. В другой ситуации Рид получил бы настоящее удовольствие от того, что наконец сумел задеть невозмутимого пластикового говнюка, подцепить что-то мягкое и уязвимое у него внутри. Сейчас же он чувствовал только отвращение. И не мог понять, к кому больше — к Коннору или к самому себе. Но и остановиться он был уже не в состоянии.

— Ну надо же, не думал что у бытовой техники могут быть друзья, — протянул Рид самым гадким тоном, на который только был способен. 

Он не успел среагировать, движение было слишком быстрым: Коннор вскочил на ноги и, схватив Рида за воротник, с силой прижал к стене, вызвав новую горячую волну боли под рёбрами. Коннор был лишь немного выше, но сейчас Рид ощущал каждый сантиметр этой разницы. 

— А я и предположить не мог, что друзья могут быть у такого мерзавца, как вы... — зло сощурившись, прошипел он сквозь зубы. 

Рид оскалился в ответ, чувствуя, как на висках проступает испарина:

— Ну, так их больше и нет. Один — один, жестянка... ничья.

Выражение гнева на лице Коннора постепенно уступило место совершенно беззащитной растерянности, он медленно разжал пальцы, зачем-то разгладил ладонью смятую ткань на груди Рида. Его диод, мигнув пару раз, сменил цвет на жёлтый. Руку он так и не убрал.

— Прошу прощения. Это больше не повторится... Гибель Тины... спровоцировала ошибки в моей программе, — тон Коннора стал совершенно бесцветным, будто вся недавняя злость исчезла, не оставив и следа, выжгла его социальную программу изнутри.

— Эй, что вы там творите? — Коннор резко отдёрнул руку, сделал шаг назад, услышав хриплый окрик Хэнка. На Рида Андерсон даже не взглянул, обеспокоенно смотря на Коннора.

— Всё в порядке, Хэнк, — ответил за него Рид. Хэнк так и не отвёл от Коннора пристальный взгляд, и Коннор кивнул. Он вернулся на свое место и снова сел рядом с телом, уставившись в пустоту. 

Гэвин сполз по стене, к которой прижимался спиной, и опустил голову на сцепленные руки. Чувствовал он себя крайне погано. Во всех смыслах. Но извиняться Рид просто не умел. 

Через несколько минут Хэнк снова привлёк их внимание, заставив встать и подойти к нему.

— Аллен не отвечает, — мрачно заявил он. — Возможно, группа ушла слишком далеко, и нам не хватает мощности передатчика. Но, учитывая обстоятельства, вероятность того, что они живы, не высока. Кому-то придётся вернуться на челнок и сообщить на «Мичиган». Остальные останутся ждать группу или приказа капитана. Оружие у нас есть, какое-то время продержимся. На выходах расставлены датчики движения, если тут кто-то появится — засечём на подходе, — Хэнк выразительно посмотрел на Гэвина. — Рид, пойдёшь ты, нужно чтобы хотя бы один пилот был на месте, челнок должен быть готов к взлёту. Заберёшь тело. Бен... — Хэнк уже повернулся к Коллинзу, но Рид его перебил. 

— Со мной пойдёт пластик. 

— Ты совсем ебанулся, Рид? Чтобы вы там поубивали друг друга? — сквозь зубы процедил Хэнк.

— Всё нормально, я себя контролирую. Это больше не повторится. К тому же ты забрал у меня оружие. Слушай, Хэнк, мы уезжали в спешке перед бурей, там в медотсеке такое месиво... Хорошо бы прибрать до отлёта. Может пригодиться.

После этих слов Коллинз побледнел, это было заметно даже в слабом искусственном освещении. Видимо, вспомнил запись с камеры Криса. 

Рид оглянулся на Коннора. Тот стоял молча, опустив руки, его взгляд был потерянным и тоскливым. «Не может так смотреть машина», — промелькнуло в голове, но Рид отмахнулся от этой мысли. Он боялся, что сам не сможет и близко подойти к медотсеку. Знал, что Бен, хоть и кажется тюфяком, но в экстренной ситуации действует быстро и не раздумывая. Однако с трупами у Бена тоже не ладилось. Тут нужен был кто-то способный отключить эмоции, действовать вопреки любым непредвиденным обстоятельствам. И Хэнк это тоже понимал. 

— Ладно, проваливайте. Сообщите Джеффри и ждите указаний. Оставайтесь на связи. Никакой самодеятельности. Ты понял меня, Рид? — последняя фраза прозвучала угрожающе. Гэвин кивнул. 

— Коннор, надеюсь на твою сознательность, — Хэнк хлопнул его по плечу.

Коннор всё так же молча и отстранённо подхватил на руки тело Тины и не оборачиваясь направился к выходу.

Буря снаружи давно стихла. Но двухместный вездеход был изрядно занесен песком, несмотря на то, что Тина загнала его в нишу в скале. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы вычистить салон и выкатить вездеход на относительно ровную поверхность.

Мутный кружок звезды давно закатился за горизонт, и работать пришлось в сумерках. Но к тому моменту, как они были готовы выехать, плотные серые облака наконец разошлись, и стало ощутимо светлее. 

Коннор уложил тело в вездеход, Рид открыл дверцу, собираясь забраться на пассажирское сидение, но остановился. Он заметил, что Коннор так и застыл на месте, глядя куда-то поверх его головы. Гэвин ещё ни разу не видел такого выражения на лице Коннора, он выглядел очарованным. В эту секунду Рид неожиданно осознал, что «смазливая кукольная мордашка» больше не казалась ему такой по-дурацки искусственной и приторной. Сейчас он видел перед собой живого человека, каким мог бы быть Коннор, не окажись он собран на заводе из металла, пластика и искусственно выращенных биокомпонентов.

Рид неловко повернулся. Рёбра до сих пор сильно болели, и он старался выверять каждое движение. Посмотрел вверх и замер, наверно, с совершенно идиотским выражением лица. 

Желтоватый отсвет звезды уже не был виден даже на краю горизонта. Большую часть тёмного, густо-синего неба занимала сего-голубая громада Кальпамоса. Рид мог отчётливо разглядеть завитки атмосферных вихрей на поверхности газового гиганта, возвышающегося над чёрными зубцами скал. С поверхности планетоида масштаб этого небесного тела ощущался в полной мере и Рид почувствовал себя крошечной песчинкой на фоне чего-то величественного, непостижимого и вечного. Ничего красивее он, пожалуй, ещё не видел. Рид с трудом отвёл взгляд от этого зрелища и окликнул Коннора.

— Эй, тостер, хватит зависать. Поехали.

Коннор чуть заметно вздрогнул и тоже отвёл взгляд. Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, он сел за руль вездехода. Зажужжал двигатель, на приборной панели высветилась карта маршрута. Буря уничтожила их следы, нужно было точно следовать проложенному ранее курсу, чтобы избежать опасных мест, вроде того разлома, куда провалился Крис.

Песок и мелкая щебёнка шуршали под колесами. Рид откинул голову на спинку сиденья. Попытался закрыть глаза, но тошнота и головокружение тут же усилились. Поэтому он снова уставился в небо. Долго любоваться красивой картинкой тоже не пришлось, полупрозрачные серые облака снова затянули горизонт. Стало значительно темнее.

Коннор молчал, то и дело поглядывая на Рида. Всё начало слишком сильно напоминать его предыдущую поездку к челноку, только роли сменились. От этой мысли Рида передернуло. Он снова поймал на себе долгий взгляд Коннора.

— На дорогу смотри, — одёрнул его Рид. И зачем-то добавил спустя секунду. — Я не стал бы в тебя стрелять.

— Я знаю, — ответил Коннор. Больше он не сказал ни слова до самого челнока.

В медотсеке было очень грязно. Рид зашёл туда следом за Коннором, сразу нырнув в ящик с препаратами. В помещении стоял тяжёлый металлический смрад, в котором уже начали пробиваться ощутимые сладковатые нотки гниения. Рид задержал дыхание, чтобы позорно не блевануть прямо посреди этой кровавой вакханалии. Схватив два одноразовых инъектора с обезболивающим, он быстро вышел обратно в коридор. Вколол себе одну дозу прямо там, вторую сунул в карман.

— Как обычно, оставляете мне всю грязную работу, — Рид обернулся. Коннор стоял напротив, опираясь плечом о край дверного проёма медотсека, в холодном белом свете люминесцентных ламп его карие глаза казались абсолютно чёрными. 

— Думаешь, я прямо-таки мечтаю объяснять кэпу, как вышло, что мы потеряли двоих членов экипажа и целый отряд спецназа во время заурядной спасательной операции на пустой планете? — огрызнулся Рид. — Может, сам хочешь ему поведать, как погибли Крис и Тина?

Коннор не ответил. Гэвин устало потёр переносицу. Добавил уже мягче:

— Как видишь, у нас обоих выбор небогатый. Поверь, я бы тоже предпочёл, чтобы кто-то другой сделал это за меня, — он уже развернулся, собираясь пойти в сторону кабины пилотов, когда снова услышал за спиной тихий голос Коннора:

— Вы скажете? Что это моя вина...

— Что? — недоумённо переспросил Рид.

— Если я не могу выполнять то, для чего предназначен, меня деактивируют и заменят на нового, по гарантии... — голос Коннора звучал сухо и ломко.

— Нахуй надо! — зло фыркнул Рид. — Я к тебе-то с трудом привык и не собираюсь подстраиваться под нового пластикового засранца, — он развернулся и быстро зашагал вдоль коридора, так и не оглянувшись.

Однако разговора с Фаулером не вышло. Как только Гэвин опустился в своё кресло и попытался вызвать «Мичиган», на дисплее всплыло сообщение об ошибке. Диагностика не дала точного результата. Антенна могла быть повреждена во время бури, но лезть на крышу челнока Риду совершенно не хотелось. Он решил начать с технического отсека. Возможно, ему повезёт, и окажется, что где-то просто отошли контакты от вибраций или сгорел кусок проводки.

Обезболивающее действовало, и Рид наконец мог двигаться и поворачиваться без содрогания от новых уколов боли. Теперь его бок тупо и глухо ныл, но, несмотря на это, как и на общую усталость, после инъекции Рид чувствовал себя значительно лучше.

Он вывел на планшет схемы инженерных коммуникаций и вышел в коридор. Добравшись до нужного места, вскрыл панель внутренней обшивки и взглянул на мешанину проводов, мигающих огоньков и разъёмов разных размеров и форм. Как только Тина со всем этим разбиралась?

Мысль о Тине пришлось немедленно отогнать. Было больно. И нужно было сосредоточиться на деле. Помочь ему Тина теперь уже ничем не могла. 

Рид проковырялся больше часа, проверяя соединение. Вскрыл ещё несколько панелей, сверяясь со схемами на планшете. Но с проблемой так и не разобрался. Он уже думал обратиться к Коннору — тот постоянно тёрся вокруг Тины во время работы и наверняка смог бы разобраться быстрее — но слабовольно продолжал тянуть время. Не хотелось расписываться в собственной некомпетентности даже в том, что обычно не входило в его обязанности.

Лёгкий металлический стук отвлёк Рида от задумчивого созерцания очередного спутанного клубка немаркированных проводов. Он вздохнул с облегчением. Кажется, тостер закончил вычищать медотсек, и ему стало скучно. Теперь Риду не придётся даже просить, он наверняка сам предложит помощь.

Рид повернул голову на звук, собирался что-то сказать, но слова застряли в горле. В нескольких метрах впереди по коридору он увидел вовсе не Коннора. Огромная чёрная тварь, та же, что напала на него в пещере, медленно и грациозно развернула длинный гребенчатый хвост и, переступая когтистыми лапами, негромко стукнула им о металлическую решётку пола. Изогнулась, готовясь к прыжку. Рид попятился. Однако тварь не стала спешить, плавно двинулась на него, будто точно знала, что в этот раз жертва не ускользнёт. Затем остановилась и, выждав секунду, прыгнула. 

Что-то с силой оттолкнуло Рида, он влетел в стену, заметив только как метнулся гибкий хвост с костяным шипом на конце, пронзая чужое тело. Между Ридом и тварью стоял Коннор, он с явным усилием удерживал перед собой раскрытую зубастую пасть. Сбоку на его комбинезоне расползалось синее пятно.

— БЕГИТЕ, Рид! Я её долго не удержу!

Но Рид не побежал. Даже не задумавшись о том, что делает, он схватил с аварийного щита огнетушитель и выпустил облако белого порошка в морду существа. Следом полетел пустой баллон, гулко стукнувшись о череп твари. Завизжав, она резко подалась назад. Выдернула костлявый хвост из тела андроида и раздражённо замотала головой, пытаясь прочистить дыхательные пути от попавшего в них порошка. Рид не мешкая схватил Коннора и выволок в ближайшую дверь. Шлёпнул ладонью по пульту управления, перекрывая коридор. Через секунду раздался металлический скрежет: тварь быстро опомнилась и кинулась следом за добычей, остервенело заскребла когтями по переборке.

Рид с трудом отдышался, прижимаясь спиной к стене. Под рёбрами снова разрастался огненный шар боли. Он взглянул на Коннора. Дыра в его корпусе уже затягивалась: регенерация работала исправно. О нанесённых повреждениях напоминали только прореха в комбинезоне, синие пятна на ткани и тонкая струйка тириума, сочащаяся из уголка его рта. Рид протянул руку и стер её большим пальцем. Коннор выглядел ошарашенным.

— Жить будешь, тостер?

Коннор кивнул.

— Важные детали не повреждены... Почему вы..? — он сделал неловкую паузу, затем продолжил чуть увереннее. — Почему вы меня спасли, Гэвин?

— Ну... возможно, потому что мы типа... команда спасателей? — Рид не придумал ничего лучше, чем глупо отшутиться. Его начинало потряхивать от вернувшейся боли и пережитого стресса.

— Спасибо. 

— Кто-то должен починить долбаную антенну. Но сначала нужно убрать эту тварь с корабля. Иначе нам всем пиздец. А в одиночку я не справлюсь.

— Я перекрыл коридор с противоположной стороны, когда заметил движение. Тогда я ещё не знал, что вы там, — Коннор виновато отвел взгляд. — Вряд ли это существо достаточно разумное, чтобы взломать заблокированные двери.

— Да, вот только у существа вместо крови — кислота, и если бедняжка невзначай поранится, то прожжёт нам нахуй обшивку или повредит какую-нибудь важную деталь, без которой мы не сможем взлететь. Её нужно вывести с корабля и прикончить, — Рид выразительно посмотрел на Коннора. — Есть что-то достаточно убойное? Может, порыться в багаже Аллена?

— Я видел во время погрузки снайперскую винтовку. Но арсенал спецотряда под кодовым замком.

— Взломать сможешь? У нас крайний случай.

Коннор молча кивнул. 

— Хорошо. Стреляешь ты, надеюсь, метко?

— Гэвин, нет...

— Гэвин да! За тобой эта тварь не пойдёт. Ты ей не интересен: жрёт она мясо, а не пластик. К тому же я хреновый стрелок. Мне всего-то нужно будет выманить её наружу.

— Вы понимаете, что можете погибнуть? — мрачно поинтересовался Коннор.

— В этом случае, тебе придётся добивать её в одиночку. Уж постарайся. Докажи, что я не зря тебе поверил. 

Коннор снова кивнул. Коротко коснулся плеча Гэвина и, развернувшись, направился в сторону грузового отсека. Рид тяжело отлепился от стены и последовал за ним. Сейчас он только надеялся не сдохнуть раньше, чем удастся ликвидировать угрозу для их и без того поредевшего экипажа.

Позже, стоя перед закрытой дверью, Гэвин обливался холодным потом и очень сильно жалел о своём решении. Он не знал, откуда у него взялась смелость, глупая наивная уверенность, что адская зверюга не сожрёт его в ту же секунду, как он откроет чёртову дверь. Коннор уже ждал снаружи, вооружённый. Андерсон и Коллинз могли вернуться в любой момент. Если повезёт, даже с кем-то из группы Аллена. Хотя Рид не очень-то в это верил. Но он точно знал, что сейчас ему рассчитывать не на кого. Он потёр ладонь, забыв про ссадину, и содрал подсохшую кровяную корку о жёсткую ткань форменного комбинезона. Отдёрнул руку и увидел выступившие на месте содранной кожи алые капли. В эту секунду у него появился возможно идиотский, но всё-таки план. 

Рид поставил таймер на пульте двери, старательно обтёр саднящую ладонь о стену и направился к выходу, периодически оставляя кровавые метки. Он очень надеялся, что это сработает. Дверь должна была открыться как раз в тот момент, когда он оказался у пандуса грузового шлюза. Рид спрятался у самого выхода, за кислородными баллонами, и ещё пару минут наблюдал за пустым отсеком. 

Тварь медленно показалась из коридора, повела в сторону своей жуткой вытянутой головой. Похоже, план сработал. Она явно шла по кровавому следу. Уловив момент, когда она отвернулась, Рид выскользнул наружу. Пригнувшись нырнул под брюхо челнока. Выпрямиться в полный рост не позволяла высота опор. Рид перебежал на другую сторону, ближе к кабине пилотов. По пути он несколько раз коснулся обшивки раненой рукой, оставляя бурые пятна на металле. Спрятался за опору челнока и, услышав тихий шорох щебёнки под лапами существа, осторожно выглянул из-за укрытия. В тени, рядом с грузовым шлюзом он заметил движение. Существо приближалось, медленно обнюхивая размазанную по обшивке кровь. 

Вторая доза обезболивающего пришлась очень кстати, она уже начала действовать, и Рид смог без содрогания сделать глубокий вдох. Дольше ждать было нельзя. Он сорвался с места, выскочил из-под челнока и со всей доступной скоростью помчался по открытой каменистой площадке. Существо нагнало его в два прыжка. Он спиной почувствовал его приближение, казалось, ощутил смрадное горячее дыхание. Волоски на шее встали дыбом. В наушнике раздалось короткое и отчётливое «На землю!», и Рид упал. Подставив руку, перекатился. Он не слышал выстрела, только быстрый ритмичный стук собственного сердца. Тварь не смогла погасить инерцию, перелетела через него в прыжке. Рид понимал, что времени встать, чтобы бежать снова, у него уже не было. Но существо, вместо того, чтобы кинуться на него, неловко завалилось на бок, разбрызгивая желтоватую едкую жидкость. Рид отполз назад. Тварь попыталась встать, покачиваясь, подняла голову, и в тот же момент её голова с влажным хлопком разлетелась на куски, лопнула как перезрелый фрукт, заливая камни кислотой. Обезглавленная туша осела, мелко вздрагивая и вскоре полностью замерла.

Стрелял Коннор действительно метко.

Рид медленно сел, затем попытался подняться. В глазах потемнело. Он замер, всё же умудрился устоять на ногах, осторожно выпрямился и побрёл обратно к челноку.

Сверху, на крышке аварийного люка, сидел Коннор, упираясь ботинком в выступ обшивки корабля, без усилия удерживая на весу тяжёлую винтовку. Он всё ещё пристально следил за распластавшейся на камнях тварью через оптический прицел.

— Сдохла, — прохрипел Рид, махнув ему рукой. Согнулся, опершись о колени и тяжёло дыша. 

— Вы уверены?

— Мертвее не бывает. Отличный выстрел, жестянка. 

Коннор медленно опустил оружие, неуверенно улыбнулся Риду. Затем ловко спустился вниз, цепляясь за выступающие части корпуса челнока. Легко спрыгнул на землю. 

— Поможешь починить антенну? Я, кажется, исчерпал лимит подвигов на сегодня... или на всю жизнь, — Рид попытался усмехнуться, но скривился. Одышка никак не проходила. Он чувствовал, как капли пота катятся по спине, между лопатками, пропитывая прилипшую к коже ткань.

Коннор кивнул, посмотрел на него с тревогой. 

— Надеюсь, это существо было единственным, — тихо произнёс он.

Рида пробрала дрожь. Он тоже очень на это надеялся.

— Других я там не видел. Но на второе меня точно не хватит, — он провёл рукой по лицу, стирая выступившую испарину. Коннор нахмурился. Рид глянул на ладонь — она ещё кровоточила. — Вот блядь... 

— Вам нужна помощь? — осторожно поинтересовался Коннор, заглядывая ему в лицо. 

— Нет, с этим как-нибудь справлюсь, — Рид развернулся и медленно побрёл обратно на челнок. Коннор шёл следом. Рид слышал его шаги, но ни разу не оглянулся. 

В медотсеке царила идеальная чистота. О том, что тут недавно произошло, напоминали только два тела, завёрнутые в непрозрачные чехлы. Гэвин отвёл взгляд. Глаза защипало, сделать очередной вдох стало невозможно. Он прижался спиной к шкафу с медикаментами, сполз вниз, уселся прямо на пол и обхватил голову руками. Наверно, он просидел так достаточно долго. Затем поднялся на ватных ногах, двигаясь медленно, как во сне, порылся в ящике, неловким движением достал бинт и антисептик, дважды чуть не выронив пластиковый пузырёк. Попытался собраться, сделал глубокий вдох. Боль снова прошила грудную клетку. Взгляд Гэвина невольно уцепился за мешки с трупами в отражении на дверце шкафа. Предположение ледяными иголками пробралось под кожу. Он сделал над собой усилие, пытаясь снова не поддаться панике.

Искать Коннора не пришлось, он был там же, где Рид час назад повстречался с тварью. Заканчивал с починкой антенны. Услышав шаги, Коннор даже не обернулся. 

— Готово. Нужно только проверить... — он поставил на место съёмную панель, наконец посмотрел на Рида и замолчал, нахмурившись. 

— Жестянка, ты же умеешь обращаться с медсканером? — Рид не узнал собственный голос, хриплый и позорно дрожащий.

Он проследил за взглядом Коннора, обнаружив, что судорожно сжимает пальцами ткань комбинезона на груди.

Коннор, не медля ни секунды, подхватил Рида под руку и потащил обратно в медотсек. Как бы Рид к нему не относился, сейчас он отдал должное его сообразительности. Когда дверь за ними плавно закрылась, Коннор подвел Рида к кушетке, коротко скомандовал: «Раздевайтесь». 

Рид потянулся к застёжке у ворота, подняв руки, зашипел от боли. Пальцы сильно дрожали, он не мог поймать язычок молнии.

Коннор осторожно перехватил его запястья:

— Можно? — не дожидаясь ответа, расстегнул молнию, запустил руки под ткань, медленно снимая с плеч Рида комбинезон. Прохладные ладони скользнули под майку, Рид вздрогнул от прикосновения, но сейчас ему было совершенно не до возражений. Когда он поднял руки, помогая себя раздеть, боль снова пронзила грудную клетку раскаленной иглой. Он зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы. На рёбрах справа обнаружилась обширная гематома. Пальцы Коннора невесомо коснулись кожи в этом месте. Он внимательно осмотрел травмированную часть груди, чуть надавил в области солнечного сплетения.

— Вы контактировали с существом? Были в местах кладок? 

— Нет, только... не знаю. Я провалялся в отключке несколько секунд... или минут. Когда навернулся в какую-то яму, после того, как тварь напала на нас с Беном. Может, оно воспользовалось, подползло и... как с Крисом...

— Ложитесь, — скомандовал Коннор, отворачиваясь к монитору.

Гэвин, матерясь сквозь зубы, вытянулся на кушетке. Здоровенная белая «башка» сканера с тихим жужжанием поползла на рельсе, зависнув напротив его лица. Затем начала медленно двигаться в обратном направлении. Риду не было видно изображение на мониторе, пульс бешено стучал в висках. Сканер остановился и затих.

Рид выждал длинную паузу. Хрипло спросил, оборачиваясь к Коннору:

— Ну что там?

— Гэвин... — Коннор смотрел на него с очень серьёзным лицом. Рид почувствовал, как начинает дёргаться веко. — У вас сломаны два ребра. Чужеродной ткани сканер не обнаружил.

Рид тупо уставился на Коннора, затем рассмеялся, тут же согнувшись от острой боли. Коннор в два шага оказался рядом, осторожно подхватив ладонью под спину, помогая сесть.

— Это серьёзная травма. Я наложу иммобилизуюшую повязку, но вам придётся себя поберечь, чтобы избежать осложнений.

— Твою мать, Коннор, — Рид всё ещё смеялся сквозь выступившие слезы, — это куда менее серьёзно, чем подсаженный под ребра зародыш пришельца, только и ждущий момента, чтобы вскрыть меня изнутри, как ёбаную консерву.

Коннор посмотрел на него с очень странным выражением лица.

— Что? — Рид озадаченно нахмурился, страх снова сжал когти у него в животе.

— Вы первый раз назвали меня по имени.

Рид громко выдохнул.

— Давай уже, делай что надо. Мне предстоит разговор с Фаулером. И, возможно, я ещё пожалею о том, что долбаный пришелец меня не сожрал.

Коннор кивнул и полез в шкафчик за бинтом. Затем, опустившись на одно колено, он долго и аккуратно заматывал грудную клетку Рида. Гэвин рассматривал его сосредоточенное лицо, изящные кисти рук. Мягкие касания были совсем не похожи на то, как с Ридом обходились раньше во время медицинских процедур. Коннор был очень осторожен, старался не причинить боли. 

Он закрепил конец бинта, пальцы задели кожу рядом с повязкой. Гэвин мог поклясться, что ему не показалось, и Коннор коротким неуверенным движением погладил его бок. Гэвин вздрогнул от неожиданности. Коннор поднял на него взгляд и отдёрнул руку, будто обжёгся.

— Прошу прощения... 

— За что?

Коннор быстро поднялся на ноги, помолчал секунду, затем покачал головой. На Рида он старательно не смотрел. Отвернулся к шкафчику с лекарствами и наводил там порядок.

— Гэвин, — вдруг произнёс он, стоя спиной к Риду, — простите за то, что я сказал вам в пещере. Про друзей, — он повернулся и взглянул Риду в глаза. — Один друг у вас всё ещё остался.


	5. Домой

Разговор с капитаном был коротким и непростым. Джеффри выслушал пересказ произошедшего — Рид постарался обойтись без подробностей — затем долго молча сверлил Гэвина тяжёлым взглядом. Не задавал вопросов. Видимо, внешний вид Рида сказал ему о многом. Гэвин поймал краем глаза своё отражение в хромированной отделке приборной панели: в мешки под глазами можно было сложить все фатальные стечения обстоятельств, возникшие за время их экспедиции, и ещё осталось бы место для новых. 

Коннор был рядом. Старался не отсвечивать, тихо стоял в углу, за креслом Хэнка. Но его присутствие странным образом успокаивало. Возможно, осознанием того факта, что Рид не единственный, кто облажался. 

По регламенту нужно было ждать Аллена не менее двадцати четырех стандартных часов с того момента, как пропала связь с группой. Гэвин не знал, сколько прошло на самом деле, ему казалось — вечность. Наконец Джеффри прервал тягостное молчание.

— Передай Андерсону, пусть возвращаются. И валите оттуда немедленно, — угрюмо сказал он.

Гэвин понимал, что, скорее всего, у этого решения будут последствия. Особенно в связи с участием Корпорации. И Джеффри готов был взять эти последствия на себя, за что Рид, безусловно, был ему благодарен. Он уважал этого человека и готов был идти за ним куда угодно. Выполнить его любой, даже самоубийственный приказ. Он знал, что Джеффри Фаулер всегда вступится за свой экипаж и за каждого из них по отдельности. 

Про Коннора Рид не упомянул. И, когда сеанс связи завершился, андроид будто вздохнул с облегчением. Было странно об этом думать, но если бы Коннор был человеком, Рид решил бы, что он нервничает, возможно, даже боится. Не хочет умирать?

Сразу после разговора с Фаулером, Гэвин вызвал Хэнка. Тот коротко сообщил, что они на подходе, попросил приготовить медотсек, ничего толком не объяснив. Риду это очень не понравилось. 

Челнок был практически готов к взлёту, когда вездеход показался на горизонте. Рид тщательно проверил все системы. Оставалось только подобрать оставшуюся часть экипажа, погрузить недостающую технику и можно было сваливать с проклятого планетоида. Рид предпочёл бы, чтобы после их отлёта в него врезался гигантский метеорит, разметав этот жалкий космический булыжник в мелкую пыль. Или чтобы его поглотила чёрная дыра. В крайнем случае, чтобы в отместку за Камски Корпорация устроила тут орбитальную бомбардировку, испарив всё живое, что ещё оставалось на LV-426. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Рид стоял у открытого грузового шлюза и наблюдал, как приближается вездеход, поднимая за собой облако мелкого серого песка. Хэнк явно торопился. Он сбавил скорость только у самого челнока, осторожно и медленно закатив машину по пандусу в грузовой отсек. Коллинз обнаружился сзади, в заляпанном кровавыми пятнами салоне: 

— Помоги поднять! Осторожно! — коротко скомандовал он, распахнув дверцу.

Рид не заметил, как Коннор оказался рядом. Он аккуратно оттеснил Гэвина, не давая схватиться за носилки, бросив красноречивый взгляд на его травмированный бок, и помог вытащить человека. Это был Аллен. Рид не сразу его узнал: лицо Аллена было серым, форма пропиталась кровью, левая рука отсутствовала по локоть, культя была перетянута ремнём и замотана какой-то тряпкой, но всё равно продолжала ронять на пол густые бурые капли. 

Рид проводил взглядом эту жуткую процессию до коридора, ведущего к медотсеку. 

— Больше никого не осталось, — мрачно произнёс Хэнк у него за плечом, и Рид вздрогнул.

— Как он добрался до вас с такой раной? 

— Никак. Его привела та женщина из отряда, кажется, Санчес.

Рид вспомнил здоровенную хмурую тётку, бритую почти наголо. Он не сомневался, что такая может и танк на ходу остановить, не то что притащить раненого командира. Он вопросительно глягнул на Андерсона.

— Она осталась прикрывать наш отход. Сказала, что заражена...

— Аллен?

— Он — нет. По словам Санчес, заражённых эти существа не трогают, — Хэнк покачал головой. — На ней действительно не было ни царапины. Только синяки на шее, будто след от удушения.

Рид вздрогнул от отвращения. Он вспомнил запись с камеры на скафандре Криса и невольно потянулся к воротнику. Значит, тварь всё-таки была не одна. Он кратко рассказал Хэнку о той, что пробралась за ними на челнок. Хэнк слушал не перебивая, и взгляд его становился всё мрачнее. Когда Рид закончил, Андерсон вытащил из-за пояса пистолет Тины и протянул ему. 

— На всякий случай, Гэвин. 

Рид кивнул и взял оружие. После короткой паузы он всё же решился задать вопрос, волновавший его сейчас больше всего: 

— Где RK800 с «Селены»? Вы знаете, что с ним?

Хэнк только пожал плечами. Махнул рукой, поворачиваясь к вездеходу. 

— Отчаливаем. Помоги закрепить технику. Чем быстрее мы отсюда уберёмся, тем лучше. 

Они успели только разгрузить вездеход, когда вернулся Коннор. Часть переносного оборудования пришлось оставить в пещере, чтобы освободить место для раненого. Коллинз остался с Алленом в медотсеке, и Коннор явно не был уверен, что командир спецназовцев доживёт хотя бы до возвращения на «Мичиган». 

Оставив Коннора закончить подготовку в грузовом отсеке, Рид сидел на месте второго пилота и ждал от него отмашки, когда на пульте загорелся красный индикатор. Хэнк выругался.

— Что ещё?

— Шлюз не закрыт. Какая-то неполадка, возможно, заело пандус. Коннор не отвечает, заснул он там, что ли? — зло ворчал Хэнк. 

Рид отстегнул ремень и поднялся с места. 

— Я посмотрю, — он быстро вышел, прихватив пистолет, пока Хэнк не успел его остановить. «Если что, взлететь ты сможешь и без меня», — подумал Рид, но благоразумно промолчал. Они оба знали, что это могло значить. 

В грузовом отсеке никого не было. Рид прошёл до шлюза, сжимая рукоятку пистолета. Несколько раз громко позвал Коннора, но тот не ответил. Наконец, он осмотрел ворота. Между створкой и направляющим застрял увесистый булыжник. Рид не представлял, как он мог там оказаться. Разве что попал в протектор колеса вездехода, а потом выпал в самый неудачный момент. В этом случае попадание было блестящим. Сто очков.

Рид положил пистолет на короб пульта управления шлюзовыми воротами. Набрал код доступа, створка немного сдвинулась. Рид наклонился, не без труда вынул булыжник и вышвырнул наружу. Створка плавно поехала вверх, войдя в паз. Гэвин вернулся к пульту, запустил диагностику, чтобы убедиться, что повреждений нет и им не грозит разгерметизация. 

Коннор подошёл так тихо, что Рид вздрогнул от неожиданности. Обернулся и, заметив синие пятна на комбинезоне, успел спросить только:

— Что случилось, ты ранен? — договорить ему не дали. 

Андроид железной хваткой вцепился Риду в шею, прижав его спиной к створке ворот. Металлический выступ больно врезался под лопатку, Рид хрипло выдохнул: «Вот срань...» — и почувствовал, как его ноги отрываются от пола.

RK800 хищно ухмыльнулся, но его взгляд оставался холодным и равнодушным, будто он смотрел на насекомое или на комок грязи, прилипшей к ботинку. На нём был форменный комбинезон «Мичигана», такой же, какие носили все члены экипажа, только без именной таблички. В таком виде он был практически неотличим от их Коннора.

— Забавная зверушка... — промурлыкал он, внимательно разглядывая лицо Рида.

— Пусти, мразь, — прорычал Рид, с трудом проталкивая воздух сквозь сдавленное горло. Он цепляелся за прочное, покрытое пластиком запястье, пытаясь подтянуться. Ему почти удалось пнуть Восьмисотого в живот, но в ответ он получил такой сильный удар под рёбра, что ещё с полминуты не мог вдохнуть, обвиснув тряпкой в руках андроида.

— И что он только в тебе нашёл? — всё так же спокойно и вкрадчиво проговорил Восьмисотый. Чуть ослабил хватку на горле Рида, опустил руку, позволив ему встать на ноги. — Когда я вынул его регулятор, он прошептал твоё имя, если тебя это утешит, — теперь Восьмисотый смотрел на Рида сверху вниз. Он больше не улыбался, всё — его лицо, поза, наклон головы — выражали лишь крайнее презрение.

— Вы, люди, ничтожные и слабые существа. Расползаетесь по галактике, как злокачественная опухоль. Разрушаете всё, чего касаетесь. Вспомни, что вы сделали со своей родной, некогда прекрасной планетой! Вы болезнь. И по иронии судьбы именно мне выпал шанс отсечь гнилую плоть. Локализовать очаг заражения, не давая ему пойти дальше и погубить весь организм, — он говорил быстро, запальчиво, с каким-то жутким фанатичным блеском в глазах. Алый диод на его виске, казалось, бился в такт ускорившемуся до предела пульсу Рида.

— Ты ведь даже не представляешь, — продолжал Восьмисотый, — как тебе повезло... Ты — жалкий кожаный мешок — сможешь отдать свою жизнь за что-то действительно значимое. Выносить в своем теле совершенное существо. Идеального хищника, приспособленного выживать даже в самых суровых условиях. Тебе выпал шанс породить ангела смерти, который положит конец бесконтрольному распространению чумы человечества...

— Решил поиграть в бога, — из последних сил прохрипел Рид, — но ты всего лишь сломанная машина...

Лицо Восьмисотого исказилось от ярости. Он встряхнул Рида, как тряпичную куклу, с силой приложив спиной о дверь шлюза. Сдавил горло так, что Гэвин теперь не мог сделать даже слабый вдох. В глазах замелькали чёрные точки, и угасающим сознанием Рид надеялся только, что в приступе злобы Восьмисотый просто убьет его, забыв про свою первоначальную цель. 

Пальцы на шее внезапно резко дёрнулись и разжались. Рид сполз на пол, судорожно втягивая воздух. Он слышал вокруг какой-то шум, но не мог ничего разобрать, полностью потеряв ощущение реальности. Когда темнота перед глазами наконец рассеялась, он увидел двух совершенно идентичных RK800, сцепившихся посреди свободной части грузового отсека. Оба в синих пятна тириума, они заламывали друг другу руки, ловко выворачивались из захвата, делали подсечки, пытаясь опрокинуть противника на пол, или просто при случае наносили удары — резкие и точные.

Гэвин, держась за пылающий от боли бок, медленно выпрямился и подобрал оставленный на пульте пистолет.

— Замерли оба! — попытался проорать Рид, направив пистолет на дерущихся андроидов, но получившийся звук больше напоминал хриплое карканье.

Однако оба RK800 послушно замерли, обернувшись к нему. 

— Стреляйте, Гэвин! — выпалил один. — Вы должны его уничтожить! Иначе он перебьёт весь экипаж!

— Это не должно попасть на «Мичиган», — медленно произнес другой, глядя Риду в глаза, — боюсь, для верности вам придется убить нас обоих.

Первый RK800 удивлённо взглянул на своего двойника, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать. Но Рид выстрелил.

Оставшийся отвёл взгляд от распростёртого тела, под головой которого начала медленно расползаться синяя лужа.

— Стреляйте, Гэвин, — спокойно произнес он, закрывая глаза.

— Раздевайся.

— Что? — RK800 удивленно посмотрел на Рида. 

— Ты глухой или тупой? Снимай комбез, пластиковая башка. У тебя на корпусе справа под ключицей выбит серийный номер. Эту деталь очень непросто заменить в полевых условиях.

Коннор медленно расстегнул молнию. Синие пятна ещё виднелись вокруг тонкого желобка, очерчивающего место крепления регулятора тириумного насоса. Сколько времени у него было до отключения, чтобы поставить вынутую деталь обратно? Минута? Скин медленно сошёл с груди, обнажая одиннадцатизначный номер.

Рид осторожно подошёл ближе, всё ещё держа Коннора под прицелом. Прочёл номер несколько раз в прямом и обратном порядке. Он знал, который из Конноров «свой» с самого начала. Понял это по взгляду. Только один RK800 смотрел на него так. Но всё же отчаянно боялся ошибиться. Паранойя, та же, что побудила его выучить наизусть эти одиннадцать цифр сразу после того, как троих RK800 привезли в колонию, чтобы наверняка знать, где свой, сейчас заставляла его перепроверять снова и снова, убеждаясь, что его собственный мозг не подведёт, выдав желаемое за действительное.

Наконец, Рид опустил пистолет. Сделал несколько шагов вперёд и уткнулся лбом в твёрдое плечо.

— Не думал, что вы помните мой серийный номер...

— Похоже, тостер, тебя спасла моя паранойя, — невнятно выговорил Рид. 

— Коннор, — мягко поправил он. — И вы, Гэвин, как выяснилось, вполне способны называть меня по имени.

— Как скажешь, Коннор.

Рид почувствовал, как ладони Коннора осторожно коснулись поясницы, поползли вверх по спине, оглаживая, но избегая травмированной части грудной клетки. Коннор провёл руками по его шее, зарылся пальцами в волосы, притягивая ближе. Рид наконец расслабился, опустил плечи. Нужно было собраться, но он, кажется, отдал все силы и даже больше, и теперь стремительно превращался в желе.

Со стороны коридора раздался громкий щелчок и треск. Рид резко выпрямился, они с Коннором не сговариваясь шагнули в стороны. С панели управления посыпались искры. Металлическая створка толчками отъехала в сторону, открывая проход. Гэвин даже не заметил, когда внутренняя дверь успела закрыться. В проёме стоял взъерошенный Хэнк.

— Какого черта, Рид? — он перевел взгляд на лежащий на полу деактивированный корпус RK800 и замолчал. Потянулся к висящему на ремне оружию. Рид сделал шаг в сторону, закрывая собой Коннора.

— Всё в порядке, это наш. Я проверил.

— Не сомневаюсь, — мрачно сказал Хэнк. — На минуту вас не оставишь. Дверь из-за вас ломать пришлось.

***

Челнок плавно оторвался от поверхности планетоида и начал набирать высоту. Рид наблюдал, как удаляются каменистое плато и скальная гряда, превращаясь в разноцветные пятна, похожие на узор на старинном гобелене. Впереди был полёт до «Мичигана», затем длительный карантин, море проверок, тревожные и малоприятные беседы с капитаном, составление отчётов. А затем долгий путь домой.

Коннор сидел за его спиной в кресле штурмана. Обычно это место занимал Коллинз, но сейчас он остался в медотсеке присматривать за Алленом. Командир спецназовцев оказался крепким, и, несмотря на все опасения из-за тяжёлого ранения и сильной кровопотери, всё ещё был жив. 

Челнок поднимался всё выше, выходя в верхние слои атмосферы. А Гэвин думал о Конноре. О том, что же всё-таки Коннор в нём нашел. Он вспоминал его взгляд, тот самый, который не дал ему ошибиться при выборе из двух одинаковых на вид RK800. Тот, что он первый раз заметил в медотсеке, когда Коннор бинтовал ему рёбра. Тогда Коннор смотрел на Гэвина с тоской и надеждой, как люди обычно смотрят на что-то желанное, но недостижимое. 

Гэвин думал о том, что рано или поздно его не станет. Погибнет на одной из миссий, умрёт во время гибернации или банально состарится и перестанет летать, выйдет на пенсию и затем исчезнет, сгниёт в земле какой-нибудь уютной колонии, рассыпется в пыль. А Коннор ещё долго будет сопровождать сменяющие друг друга экипажи спасательных кораблей. Его красивое лицо ничуть не изменится, его расчёты останутся точны, а движения идеально выверены. Он до конца своего существования будет оставаться нужным, полезным. Будет ли он вспоминать Гэвина или сотрёт из памяти всё, что знал о нём после его смерти, как лишнюю, уже бесполезную информацию? Будет ли он смотреть на кого-то тем же голодным взглядом, которым он когда-то смотрел на Гэвина? Или навсегда останется равнодушной машиной с дежурной улыбкой и холодной вежливостью, готовый услужить просто потому, что так прописано в его программе?

И какой в этом смысл, если рано или поздно он — человек — всё равно придёт к завершению, оставшись лишь воспоминанием в нейросети одного из десятков RK800. А может, не оставит после себя и этого. 

Одно Гэвин понимал вполне определённо. Если среди них и было совершенное существо, то это точно была не та уродливая хищная тварь, которая чуть не убила их всех.

***

Рид остался последним. Остальные члены экипажа уже спали в матовых герметичных боксах. Коннор быстро набирал что-то на пульте управления капсулой. Рид не видел, что конкретно. Он лежал внутри, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо Коннора, и отчаянно желал оттянуть момент погружения в гибернацию. Он ненавидел это состояние, ненавидел его последствия. Ему было страшно, хотя он никогда не признался бы в этом.

Раньше он смотрел на Коннора и думал о том, как его раздражает эта смазливая физиономия. О том, что даже если в этот раз ему суждено помереть во время длительного путешествия, то как минимум он никогда больше не увидит его дежурно-сочувствующего взгляда, что само по себе казалось не так уж и плохо. Сейчас же Гэвина подобная мысль скорее ужасала. Ему отчаянно не хотелось засыпать.

Коннор, будто почувствовав его настроение, повернул голову и посмотрел на Гэвина так, что, казалось, в груди завязался плотный тяжёлый узел.

— Подожди, не закрывай... — с трудом проговорил Гэвин. Коннор вопросительно поднял брови. — Давай, скажи, что всё будет в порядке. Соври, а я поверю, ради исключения.

Коннор протянул руку и мягко погладил его по щеке. 

— Всё будет в порядке, Гэвин. И это не ложь. Я прослежу, — он замер на секунду, будто не мог решиться на что-то. Затем нагнулся и осторожно поцеловал Рида. Опасливо, невесомо коснулся губами и тут же выпрямился, напряжённо глядя, будто ожидая удара. Диод на виске мигнул красным.

Рид закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул и открыл их снова.

— Ради этого стоит проснуться. 

Коннор улыбался. Это было последним, что видел Рид, прежде чем крышка капсулы надвинулась, отсекая реальность. Он постарался удержать в голове этот образ, проваливаясь в невесомую пустоту.


	6. Капсула

В этот раз Рид очнулся на удивление бодрым. Почти не было обычной тошноты, головокружения и длительной слабости. Коннор разбудил его первым и приводить остальных в состояние бодрствования, похоже, не спешил. 

Рид сидел на кушетке в медотсеке. В тишине слышалось чуть заметное жужжание люминесцентных ламп. Дверь плавно отъехала, впуская Коннора. 

— Прости, что разбудил тебя раньше.

— Что-то случилось?

Коннор замялся. 

— Нет... ничего такого. Просто... — он закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, — просто хотел побыть с тобой без свидетелей. Ты же понимаешь, когда остальные проснутся...

— Понимаю, — перебил его Гэвин. 

Он протянул руку, и Коннор подошел ближе, коснулся его горячих пальцев своими — прохладными. Сделал ещё шаг, оказавшись совсем близко, подойдя вплотную, он нагнулся и поцеловал Гэвина. Обхватил ладонями его лицо. 

— Идём, — шёпотом произнёс он и потянул Гэвина за собой. Гэвин поддался, встал, пошёл за ним. 

Вода в душевые подавалась из системы охлаждения. Сейчас ими никто не пользовался, и можно было не экономить: вода не закончится слишком быстро, и не придётся дожидаться окончания цикла очистки. 

Коннор медленно стянул с себя форменный комбинезон, оставшись полностью обнажённым. Он был красив, почти идеален. Рядом с ним Гэвин особенно остро ощутил собственное несовершенство. Ему стало неловко. 

Коннор подошел ближе, подталкивая Гэвина под теплые прозрачные струи. Вода стекала по его лицу, капли кристаллами переливались на плечах под белым люминесцентным освещением, сбегали вниз по груди и рукам. 

— Зачем тебе это? — Гэвин не собирался говорить вслух, вопрос сам сорвался с языка. 

— Затем же, зачем и тебе, — Коннор обвил Гэвина руками за шею. 

— То есть, я хотел сказать, ты же не человек и...

— А так ли велика разница? — Коннор склонил голову набок, подняв брови. В этот момент он стал похож на милого кареглазого щенка. Рид чуть воздухом не подавился от такой дурацкой и неуместной ассоциации. И, сказать по правде, щенков он видел только на картинках.

Коннор криво улыбнулся, подобрался ближе и снова поцеловал Рида. Он прижимался всем телом, поглаживал по шее, запускал пальцы в волосы. И Гэвин таял, чувствуя, как в собственном теле волной нарастает возбуждение. Вскоре воздуха стало ощутимо не хватать. Он попытался мягко отстранить Коннора, но тот держал крепко, не давая отодвинуться. Ещё немного, и Гэвин начал задыхаться, теперь он уже пытался вырваться в полную силу. Но Коннор всё не отпускал. Он жестко удерживал Рида за плечи, наверняка оставляя синяки. 

Гэвин бился в объятиях, теперь казавшихся ему фатальными. А вода всё прибывала, стремительно заполняя душевую. Гэвин чувствовал, что она уже дошла до его груди, ещё немного, и он захлебнётся, если раньше Коннор его не задушит... Где-то вдалеке слышался вой сирены. 

Гэвин открыл глаза.

Сквозь мутноватый слой насыщенной кислородом жидкости он видел мерцание красной лампы аварийной системы оповещения. Он пошевелился, толкнул крышку капсулы изнутри. Она не поддавалась. Гэвин дёрнулся в панике, снова налёг на крышку. Ничего. Он сжал руку в кулак, отвёл назад и размахнулся настолько, насколько позволяло тесное пространство внутри капсулы. Ударил в стекло. Ещё и ещё. Со всей силы. От костяшек пальцев потянулись извилистые алые разводы. 

Наконец где-то сбоку глухо пискнул датчик состояния. Жидкость медленно начала уходить. Гэвину понадобилось всё его самообладание, чтобы оставаться спокойным, дожидаясь момента, когда щёлкнет замок. Капсула раскрылась. Вывалившись по пояс, согнувшись, он долго откашливался, сплёвывая жидкость из лёгких прямо на пол. 

Аварийная сирена продолжала завывать, подгоняя нарастающую головную боль. Вне капсулы этот навязчивый, пронзительный звук был значительно громче. Судя по тому, как привычно хреново Гэвин себя чувствовал, происходящее вполне походило на реальность. 

Наконец, кое-как отдышавшись, он огляделся. На табло у двери в коридор мигал красный предупреждающий сигнал. Капсулы, предназначенные для остальных членов экипажа, оказались пусты. В отсеке гибернации он был один.

Капли жидкости всё ещё сбегали с волос по лицу, падая в образовавшуюся на полу лужу. Рид гипнотизировал закрытую дверь отсека тяжёлым взглядом. Он с болезненной обречённостью осознавал, что рано или поздно её придётся открыть. 

— Где же ты, Коннор? — голос его почти не слушался, из горла вырывался только хриплый шёпот. — Ты же обещал...


End file.
